Cursed
by flephanie
Summary: (sequel to Slip of the Tongue) Leo's mysteriously sick, Piper keeps disappearing, but to where? What's causing it? Is it up to Phoebe and Paige to save the day? And who can save Chris now?
1. Why so glum?

Authors note: Hey this is a sequel to "Slip of the tongue", so if you haven't read it, you might wanna go do that now, oh and please review while you're there (only kiddin'! :o) ) If you couldn't be bothered to read it (but please do!) then here is a brief and I mean brief summary of it: Chris accidentally called Piper mom, thus letting his secret out, then there's this whole deal with this demon/darklighter/thingie called the 'Ledger' who wanted to be the next Source, but in the end he got vanquished, oh and Leo found out about Chris during all of this!  
  
Oh some people reviewed Slip of the tongue after I wrote my thank you list, so thanks to Emerald Silver, lil-whitelighter111488, Billie Kizer. Oh and Gryffindor620 I get what you meant now so I'm sorry if I offended you in any way!  
  
Oh and although I'm quite bad when it comes to spoilers, I don't really know what's happening with Paige and Richard, so in my story she still lives at his place, and he's still kinda obsessed with magic. Anyway enough of my blabbering and on this the story.... hope you guys like this....  
  
Disclaimer: again with I own nothing of Charmed, just exercising my god given right to free speech, well it's technically not speech here, but you get what I mean anyway...  
  
Hope you enjoy.......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon; Piper was busy in the kitchen, cooking. While Chris was playing with Wyatt at the table. Chris piled three blocks on top of one another, but Wyatt pushed them over giggling. Piper checked the oven to see how lunch was doing; satisfied she turned back to her sons.  
  
"Ow." Piper whispered as little Chris kicked inside of her.  
  
Piper went to put the milk back, stopping as she saw her sonogram picture stuck on the fridge door, she remembered that day well.  
  
Chris had asked her how the doctors had gone and she had shown him the picture.  
  
"Congratulations, you're a boy!" She had said sarcastically. Chris had looked at himself, then back at Piper.  
  
"Kinda figured as much!" They both laughed.  
  
It was a happy moment, and Piper seemed to be lacking in those at the moment.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chris said never taking his eyes off Wyatt. Piper placed her hand on her ever-growing bump of a stomach.  
  
"You know when it's time for you to be born, do you think you could just orb out of my stomach and save me from the pain?"  
  
Chris somewhat startled by the question, looked up at his mother and saw the playful look on her face. Realising she was joking, he smiled and replied.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Figured as much, but a girls gotta try!" Piper said her smile growing; today was starting to look up.  
  
"What are you guys going?" Leo asked as he walked into the kitchen and sank into a chair.  
  
"Leo what are you doing here?" Chris asked as he began stacking the blocks for Wyatt again.  
  
"I live here!" Leo stated slightly hurt.  
  
"Could've fooled me!" Chris said.  
  
Leo was stung be the comment for two reasons. A) It had been almost a month since Chris' secret had been let out and Chris still called him 'Leo', whereas he had called Piper 'mom' ever since, except for a few slip ups, as Chris had gotten into the habit of calling her 'Piper'. And B) When Leo had found out the truth, he had told the other elders that he was going to live on earth with his family, but it was proving to be more difficult than he had originally thought. He was exhausted from living a double life, one on earth and one in the heavens.  
  
"Chris!" Piper exclaimed in a scolding tone only mothers can do.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can." Leo stated quietly.  
  
"Sorry." Chris said, looking at neither of his parents.  
  
That was another habit Chris was having trouble breaking. He couldn't help it, but whenever Leo was around he got very defensive. Chris had decided to give Leo a chance, to right the wrongs he had done in Chris' past but he still couldn't entirely let go of his grudge against him, and he definitely couldn't call him dad yet, not just yet anyway, Leo had to earn that.  
  
"You staying for lunch?" Piper asked her husband.  
  
"Yeah..." Everyone looked to the ceiling as they heard the all too familiar jingle from the other elders. "I'm sorry, save me some?" Leo asked as he stood up from his chair, he felt a bit light-headed as his vision clouded slightly.  
  
"Bye." Leo plastered a smile on his face, trying to hide how much energy it took out of him to orb, then he disappeared in a swirl of bright light.  
  
"Chris give your father a break ok?"  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just go get Phoebe and Paige, lunch is about ready." Piper said as she put oven gloves on.  
  
"Ok." Chris said as he slid off his chair and disappeared out the door.  
  
The entire family minus Leo sat around the table.  
  
"Where's Leo?" Paige asked as she shovelled another forkful of Piper's casserole into her mouth.  
  
"Duty calls." Chris said sarcastically which earned him a stern look from Piper.  
  
"Poor guy, you'd think they could at least cut him a little slack." Phoebe said.  
  
"Apparently not!" Piper replied, although she had shouted at Chris earlier for saying it, Piper knew he was right, Leo wasn't around that much. Everytime they tried to do something normal, like lunch or taking Wyatt to the park, he got called away and part of her couldn't help but think that the elders were doing it on purpose because it wouldn't be the first time they had tried to keep Leo and her apart. Chris remained silent, as he couldn't help but feel like history was starting to repeat itself.  
  
After a long pause, Phoebe broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I've got to go to work." Phoebe said as she stared to clear away the plates.  
  
"It's Sunday!" Piper stated.  
  
"Yeah I know but the computers crashed and they lost my column so I have to rewrite it."  
  
"Yeah and I better get back to Richard."  
  
"Ok." Piper and Chris replied in unison, both in a very unenthusiastic tone.  
  
Phoebe took the plates into the kitchen and Paige followed.  
  
"We have gotta do something to cheer them up!"  
  
"Yeah I totally agree but what can we do?"  
  
"I don't know." Paige shrugged, both were worried for their sister, they didn't think she could cope losing Leo again, but both hoped it wouldn't come to that, that they would find some way to work it out!  
  
"Well she booked Sarah Mclachlan at the club tonight, so we'll drag them all there and make sure they have some fun!"  
  
"I believe that there is a plan." Paige said smiling.  
  
Later that night they all sat at the bar at P3. Leo looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment, Piper was lost in her own thoughts and Chris seemed to be drowning in his sorrows by how quickly he was downing his beer.  
  
Paige and Phoebe exchanged glanced, knowing they had to do something fast.  
  
"So..." Paige began, but stopped as she realised she actually had nothing to say.  
  
"Well Sarah Mclachlan definitely pulls in the crowds!" Phoebe stated, she too was running out of fillers for this very one side conversation. Piper only nodded in reply as she looked out over the dance floor and watched people dance to Sarah's song 'Stupid'.  
  
'Ok that didn't work, now what?' Phoebe thought, then she noticed a blonde girl on the other side of the bar; she was looking Chris up and down, smiling.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Phoebe whispered in Paige's ear, before sliding off the barstool and walking over to Chris.  
  
"That girl is totally checking you out, why don't you ask her to dance?" Chris looked at her sceptically.  
  
He took another swig of his beer then quietly replied. "I don't think so."  
  
"Oh come on, you gotta live a little!" Phoebe said nudging him with her elbow.  
  
"Live a little?" He sounded almost offended and Phoebe looked to Paige for backup, but Chris continued. "Okay I came here for a reason, and if I succeed and save Wyatt, and go back home, I'm hoping she'll be there!" Chris said his voice getting a little louder, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and held out Bianca's engagement ring.  
  
Phoebe suddenly felt awful, she was only trying to cheer Chris up, but she realised she might have just made things worse.  
  
"I'm sorry." Phoebe said sincerely, hoping she hadn't hurt Chris' feelings too much, but Chris didn't reply, only he drained what was left of his beer.  
  
"Another!" Chris said to the barman.  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" The bartender asked.  
  
"No I don't!" Chris shot back defensively.  
  
"It's ok Seth just give him one more." Piper said, she was now feeling worse too, Chris had said something that had completely slipped her mind. She had forgot that at some point Chris was going to have to return to the future, and she didn't want him to leave. A month ago she had felt like she had got her family back and she felt whole, but now she felt like she was losing them again, and she really didn't like that feeling.  
  
"Ok Piper, you're the boss." Seth replied as he placed another beer in front of Chris.  
  
Phoebe sighed, not knowing what to do next, she didn't want to keep digging, as the hole she was in was getting pretty deep. Instead she turned to Paige and asked, "Paige you wanna dance?" Pulling Paige off her stool and onto the dance floor without waiting for an answer. Once they were out of earshot.  
  
"I think I made a bad thing worse!" Phoebe said, still feeling bad about how she had forgotten about Chris' fiancé, she hadn't meant to come off that uncaring.  
  
"I'm running out of ideas too, and they are acting weird and not just because of what's happening at the moment...I don't know...they just seem different somehow...acting a little more strange than usual!" Paige exclaimed, not really knowing how to put what she felt in words, but she knew something just wasn't right.  
  
"You mean you think something magical is going on?" Phoebe asked, she knew things this past week or two had started to go downhill, and everyone was feeling the strain, but was it demonic related? She didn't really think so, but she knew to trust Paige's instincts, as they hadn't lead them wrong before.  
  
"I don't know, it could just be me overreacting, but like I said something just doesn't feel right."  
  
Meanwhile at the bar, not much was happening, Piper was losing herself in the music, Chris was losing himself in his alcohol, and Leo actually managed to doze off for a few seconds, that is until he got called away by the elders, yet again.  
  
"Oh great, just great!" He kissed Piper on the cheek, said his apologises and goodbyes, then sneaked off the Piper's office, where orbed out muttering. "What is it now?"  
  
Back at the bar, Piper and Chris both shivered at the same time, you know that feeling when people say that someone just walked over your grave, that deep cold tinglely feeling that goes all the way down your spine.  
  
"Something's not right!" They both said in unison.  
  
.........  
  
And that's the best cliff-hanger I could come up with, I know this chapter is kinda depressing, but it will all make sense soon enough, hope you guys liked it and I know most of this chapter is fluff, but it's my introduction, so I kinda need it, oh and I hope this didn't disappoint anyone, and lived up to expectations, anyway I'm done babbling so goodnight, oh and before I forget please please review! Thankyou :o)  
  
Ps oh and one last thing, I'm overloaded with schoolwork at the moment so I don't know how often I will be able to update, just a warning! Bye 


	2. Weird feeling?

Hey I'm back with another chapter, hope you enjoy...  
  
Thanks so much to my reviewers: Dark Fires, Gryffindor620, AJS, xXxRTxXx, hot-pepper96, Charmed Fan, Pheniox-skye, buffspike, ChRsTiNe17, Cuttie, Lost Darkness, and Feline-Feral. Oh and Gryffindor620 I'm slightly confused what's Madaline? And Feline- Feral yeah I know what you mean, if it's not bad enough my real exams are approaching fast, I have mocks, past papers, and sooo many questions to do! Bring on the 28th of June (my last exam, physics none the less!)  
  
I'm so annoyed, has anyone else read the spoilers for the season finale? I'm not going to spoil it for those who don't know, so I'm going to vaguely say "OH MY GOD, I CANNOT believe they are going to do that!"  
  
Anyway on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A short while later the sisters and Chris were all in the attic, ever since Leo had left P3, Piper and Chris couldn't shake this horrible feeling, and were ready to leave. Paige and Phoebe didn't object, they wanted to find out what was really going on themselves, Paige was still believing is was magic related, whereas Phoebe thought it was just normal family stuff that had Piper, Chris and Leo acting so weird.  
  
"I just can't shake that weird feeling."  
  
"Weird feeling?" Paige asked sceptically.  
  
"Please not so loud, my head hurts enough as it is!" Piper rubbed her temples with her fingers, then added. "Headache."  
  
"Hangover." Chris challenged as he perched himself on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Yeah well, at least mine ain't self inflicted!" Piper shot back, then smiled just to make sure Chris knew she was kidding.  
  
"Can we please stay on topic?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Weird feeling, care to elaborate?" Paige prodded.  
  
"I don't kno..." Before Piper could finish Chris cut her off.  
  
"It's one of my powers." He simply stated.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Piper asked, but Chris only shrugged in reply.  
  
"Your powers?" Phoebe suddenly remembered how Chris had managed to worm his way out of answering that question the last time she had asked him. "Powers as in plural? How may have you got?"  
  
"Not many." Chris was avoiding the question, he knew that and he also knew that they knew it too. But he couldn't help it, he wasn't overly confident in his powers, the main reason being how he had a rather large inferiority complex thanks to Wyatt, who always had and always will be so much more powerful that Chris was ever gonna be.  
  
"How many?" Phoebe repeated, Chris looked up at her and saw the stubborn expression on her face that he knew too well and he knew he wasn't getting out of this one, so he took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Well I got the usual whitelighter stuff from Leo, orbing, sensing etc, but I could never heal like Wyatt could. Then I got one power from each of you."  
  
The three sisters looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Ok well my strongest power, the only one I really ever use is telekinesis, which I got for Paige and Prue, then I got you molecular acceleration power mom, but I don't use it much causes it saps my strength. And finally, well...for lack of a better word...I got a mixture of your powers Phoebe."  
  
"Mixture?" Phoebe asked slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to explain." Chris looked at his hands as if they held the answer, then returned his gaze to Phoebe. "I don't get premonitions, I can't levitate, and I'm not an empath, it's just sometimes I get this feeling and I can sense that something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Well as powers go, I'd say that one kinda sucks, cause I would just call that gut instinct."  
  
"No, it's more than that. I know something bad is going to happen!" Chris replied stressing on the word 'know'. "Everytime I've had It, a major demonic problem has happened in the next twenty-four hours or so. I just get this shiver and sick feeling at the pit of my stomach..." Chris said trying to explain how it felt; Piper nodded, as she was feeling like that at that exact moment.  
  
"Well it looks like I'm borrowing another one of your powers because I feel it too." Piper said as she placed her hands on her stomach.  
  
Chris smiled then closed his eyes, trying to block out the throbbing in his head. He knew he shouldn't have drunk that much, but at the time he couldn't stop. He quietly groaned in pain, Paige noticed.  
  
"I know just the thing that'll help! Be right back." Paige said and headed to the kitchen, where she made her special recipe 'hangover' drink, from her wilder days when she had had a bit of a problem with her drink. Phoebe had followed Paige leaving mother and son in the attic.  
  
When they returned, both saw something neither was expecting. Piper was in fits of laughter.  
  
"What happened?" Both Phoebe and Paige asked.  
  
"Chris...fell off...the...couch." Piper managed to blurt out between laughs.  
  
"It's not funny." Chris replied from the floor, but his answer wasn't very convincing, as he too had started to laugh.  
  
"The look...on...your face." Piper giggled.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige. "Ok I think I'm starting to agree with you, a little over an hour ago they are totally depressed, now look at them!" She said as she waved her arm at them. Piper was now on the floor beside Chris, clutching her stomach, as tears rolled down her cheeks from laughing so hard, Chris was in a similar state. "Magic's gotta be involved!"  
  
"They look kinda sweet, they're so happy." Paige smiling not really listening to Phoebe, but looking at Chris, Paige realised she had never seen this side of him, it definitely wasn't normal Chris-like behaviour that was for sure.  
  
Phoebe seeing Paige smiling was afraid her little half-sister was about to start laughing too.  
  
"Not you too Paige!?!"  
  
"Huh?" Paige asked as Phoebe's question snapped her back into reality. "I have never seen him like this before."  
  
"Yeah like I said, they were depressed an hour ago, hell they were depressed fifteen minutes ago!"  
  
"That's a good point! Maybe Piper took our whole mother-son bonding advice a little too seriously?" Paige asked as she placed the glass on the table, Chris certainly looked like he no longer needed it.  
  
"Naa, Piper wouldn't cast a spell." Phoebe looked to Paige, then added. "Would she?" Paige shrugged in response.  
  
Piper was desperately trying to say something to Chris but she was laughing so hard she couldn't get the words out, and ended up just waving her arms at him. Chris ducked and missed Piper's telekinetic blow, which a lamp flying, then he burst out laughing again.  
  
"Ok they are really starting to freak me out. Time to call for reinforcements...Leo!" Phoebe called, hoping he could maybe shed some light on his family's strange behaviour. Would Piper cast a spell? Would Chris? Something inside of her made her doubt that they did this to themselves, so could it be demonic? Who knew.  
  
A few seconds later, Leo orbed in, he grabbed onto the table to steady himself, as a wave of dizziness passed over him.  
  
"Leo you ok?" Phoebe asked, as a worried expression appeared on her face.  
  
"Yeah." He lied. "What's wron..." But he didn't even bother to finish, as he saw his family, still in fits of laughter on the floor. "What happened?"  
  
"Well we were kinda hoping you could tell us, they've been like that for ten minutes!" Paige said, she looked Leo up and down, he definitely didn't look ok, he was slightly pale and sweaty, with dark circles around his eyes, he looked, well weak.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Paige asked as he walked towards her brother-in-law.  
  
"No actually I don't think I am." Leo said looking at Paige, then his eyes rolled inside his head and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
.................  
  
Hope this will satisfy your appetite until I write the next chapter, and please review...reviews always inspire me to write more! Bye for now... 


	3. Where'd they go?

Hey I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long but I had a really bad case of writers block...so it's taken me this long to get this written, I have my plot and everything I just didn't know how exactly to write this chapter, again sorry for the wait, I hope I haven't lost any readers!  
  
Hehe I mention one little thing about spoilers and I get like 5 or 6 people asking me about them! Oh Cuttie I didn't have an email for you so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner how to get the spoilers I just typed in "charmed spoilers" in google (speechmarks and all) then clicked on 'Forum 4 fans: Charmed spoilers and speculations # 6', hope that helped!  
  
Thanx so much to my lovely reviewers, Pheniox-skye, xx*an*insomniacs*nightmare*xx, ChRsTiNe17, Dark Fires, goldstranger, Gryffindor620, Brianna Stultz, hot-pepper96, svata2004, Carla, Feline- Feral, Random insane person, Cuttie, Willows2, AJ6, DrewFullerFan4Life, Sci fi fan, Devonny, buffspike, Lady of the North, kandie spirit dragon. Love you all!  
  
Anyway, I hope you like...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Leo?" Both Phoebe and Paige cried out in alarm, as they rushed to his side.  
  
"Leo wake up." Paige called as she turned him onto his back.  
  
"Oh my god, he's burning up!" Phoebe exclaimed as she felt his forehead, he was definitely running a high temperature.  
  
"What's wrong with him? I thought whitelighters could heal themselves?" Paige asked as she gently shook Leo, but he still didn't wake up, he just lay limply on the floor, his breathing the only sign of life in him.  
  
"They usually can...I can't see any wounds, so it can't be darklighter poison." Phoebe said, no wounds, so what was it? Why had Leo collapsed? And why couldn't he heal himself? Phoebe had seen him heal himself plenty of times, but they had been mostly open wounds, and this looked more like a virus, so maybe Leo couldn't heal that.  
  
"Err...Phoebe, has it gotten really quiet in here all of a sudden?" Paige asked, jerking Phoebe out of her thoughts, but she was right, the laughter had stopped, they both looked round and Piper and Chris were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"One problem at a time, help me get him to the couch." Phoebe instructed, she picked up his feet, her intent of carrying him but Paige just touched his arm and orbed him over to the couch. Paige cracked a smile as she reappeared at the other side of the attic.  
  
"I'm handy to have around!" Paige said, then looked down at Leo, he wasn't looking too good. "Ok so how do we find out what's wrong with him?" Her concern was evident in her voice.  
  
"That's a good question." Phoebe replied as she started flipping through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Why are you looking in the book? This could be something natural, like the flu or with what Leo's been doing lately it could just be exhaustion." Paige suggested.  
  
"Paige you said it yourself, whitelighters can heal themselves, so it's gotta be something magical. Plus you heard what Chris said, something bad is coming, and this could be it."  
  
"Good point...speaking of Chris.... CHRIS?" Paige called hoping that he and Piper would appear, but they didn't. "Where did they go?" Paige asked as she looked over to Phoebe who was still flipping through the book.  
  
"I don't know." She simply replied, 'one problem at a time' she repeated to herself.  
  
Paige gently placed a pillow under Leo's head and he stirred, he moaned quietly and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Uh...what happened?" He asked as he tried to sit up but Paige pushed him back down.  
  
"Stay down." She instructed, Leo looked up to see two worried faces, belonging to Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Ehh...not to bad, just a bit dizzy and tired. What happened?" Leo had been feeling bad for little over a week, but he hadn't wanted told anyone about it, knowing they would probably make a big deal out of nothing, he was just a little overworked.  
  
"You collapsed, that's what happened, and you are going to eat something and then get a decent nights sleep, ok?" Although Paige wasn't really asking him, she was telling him. She looked at her watch; it was 2.30am, how had it got that late?  
  
"I'm fine Paige." Leo said as he tried to sit up again, but as he did, his vision clouded slightly and he quickly lay back down. The two sisters gave Leo a look that said 'fine?', to which he replied truthfully. "Okay maybe not fine, but..."  
  
"No buts." Phoebe said like she was scolding a young child. "Would you please orb him to his bed, so he can get some sleep Paige?" Before Paige could reply Leo interrupted.  
  
"I can orb myself."  
  
"No you can't, you still look sick, and you're too weak." Leo was in no mood to argue, so he let Paige orb him to his and Piper's room and he drifted off to sleep in minutes, all the while thinking, 'am I sick?'  
  
Paige Checked on Wyatt, telling the Elf-nanny she could go since they were home now, then joined Phoebe in the attic, once Leo was asleep that is. Phoebe was pacing behind the book, very unnerved by the whole situation.  
  
"Hey, is he asleep?"  
  
"Yeah." Paige sighed as she flopped down on the couch Leo had been on only twenty minutes ago.  
  
"If he isn't any better in the morning I think we should maybe call a doctor."  
  
"A doctor? Phoebe what if this is magical?"  
  
"I know but I don't know what else to do, there nothing in the book about any magical flu never mind a cure, and since he obviously can't heal himself...I just can't think of what it is or what to do." Phoebe took a deep breath, she was letting her emotions get the better of her, letting her power control her.  
  
Paige smiled weakly, she didn't know what to say to make her sister feel better.  
  
"Ok one problem, well not solved, but...you know what I mean anyway, now to problem number two, where do you think the giggle twins went?"  
  
"I tried scrying while you where downstairs, but I got nothing, they just disappeared."  
  
"That doesn't sound good." Paige was starting to feel like this whole thing, family-going-missing-without-a-trace-thing was getting very familiar territory.  
  
"Do you think you could find them?" Phoebe asked, but when Paige looked at her with a very blank expression, she elaborated. "Try sensing them."  
  
"Sensing, I've only ever done that like once, I'm only half-whitelighter remember"  
  
"Paige please try, and if it doesn't work, we can try the 'to call a lost witch spell'"  
  
Paige sighed, Phoebe was right it was worth a shot. She closed her eyes, and took another deep breath, and made herself think of her sister and nephew, in her mind she saw a mental picture of them on the floor laughing like she had seen them last. She cleared her mind of everything but Piper and Chris, and concentrated as hard as she could. Paige felt a faint glimmer of something familiar nearby and hoped it was them.  
  
"I think I got them, you ok to watch Leo and Wyatt?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah you go." Phoebe said, she tried to put on a brave smile but failed miserably, what was really scaring her was that she couldn't feel anything from Leo, no emotions, pain what-so-ever, 'I mean what use is it being an empath when you can't help your family in their time of need' she thought.  
  
Paige disappeared in a swirl of bright light, but she reappeared about two feet to her left.  
  
"What just happened?" Paige asked slightly shocked, she really thought it was them she had sensed.  
  
"Dunno." Phoebe said shrugging.  
  
"Stupid whitelighter powers, I could have sworn that I felt them, which means they might still be here, or my sensing power is screwed up. I think I'll personally go with the latter."  
  
Beckoning to Paige, Phoebe said. "Come on lets try the spell." She was eager to find her family; she wanted them all under on roof and safe.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked down at the spell, but before they could begin to even chant, a burst of laughter filled the attic, shattering the silence. They both looked up and there they were. Piper and Chris were sitting on the floor, laughing, just like before, as if they had never left.  
  
"Wha...wha..." Paige stammered, shocked. What had just happened? They had disappeared suddenly to then half-an-hour later reappear. Phoebe on the other hand wasn't shocked, she was pissed.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick!" Phoebe said glaring at them, they slowly stopped laughing, but happy grins still remained on their faces.  
  
"Been? We haven't been anywhere." Chris pointed out, looking at Phoebe like she was crazy.  
  
"Yeah you have!" Phoebe shot back, she was glad she now knew they were safe, but what was he talking about? "You disappeared, it's been nearly half-an-hour."  
  
"Disappeared?" Piper asked in disbelief as she choked out the last of her laughs.  
  
"Yeah gone, kaput, no longer there...disappeared." Paige said as she regained her voice.  
  
Piper and Chris looked at each other, their looks silently asking each other 'what are they talking about?'  
  
"We didn't go anywhere, it's still..." Piper looked to her watch, but instead of it reading the time of around 2.30am like she excepted it too, it read after 3am. "Oh crap."  
  
....................  
  
Hey sorry for my crappy cliff-hanger, I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I stopped it there, so I could post it...anyway please review...I promise the next chapter won't take me this long...bye... 


	4. What do we do now?

Hey I'm back, hope you like this chapter, I know a lot of you have questions, but I'm not going to answer them just yet, the suspense is a vital part of my story, so sorry.  
  
Thanks to Dark Fires (thanks hope you like this one), AJS (did you think it was funny? Cause I never meant it to be, it just kind of ended up that way), Jessica San Martin (love it? Wow that makes me smile), X3 (sorry you won't know just yet), Feline-Feral (awesome? Really?), Pheniox-skye (thanks), lil-whitelighter111488 (didn't you get my email?), buffspike (thanks), Kandie spirit dragon (thanks, is this Casie or one of the other ones that uses this penname?), Gryffindor620 (well...you'll just have to keep reading and find out), darla101 (thanks), Random insane person (sorry I didn't mean to kill anyone with my suspense).  
  
I'm sorry if I left anyone out, it's just my review alert thing is buggered up, although it says that it's active, I didn't get an email to tell me I got reviews from Random insane person and darla101, they just appeared on my review page. Does anyone know why it's not working? Or is it just my system?  
  
Anyway...on with the story...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
"Chris, I've already told you everything we know." Phoebe moaned, she was getting sick of repeating herself.  
  
"Well tell me again!" Chris snapped.  
  
"Chris getting mad isn't going to get us answers." Piper said quietly, she knew Chris' temper all to well, as he had inherited it from her.  
  
"Sorry." He quietly replied. "But how? Why?" Chris stopped there, as there were too many questions running around his head, nothing like this had ever happened to him before.  
  
"We are going to find out, ok, but in the mean time do you think you could keep it down? You're going to wake Leo." Paige said as she slouched back, making herself more comfortable on the couch she was sharing with her two sisters, Chris who was pacing in front of them stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Yeah, well you were ranting about missing time, that we didn't get a chance to tell you guys yet." Phoebe said, in her little voice that said 'don't yell when we do tell you'.  
  
"Tell us what?" Piper asked.  
  
"Leo collapsed."  
  
"What?" Piper shrieked.  
  
"SShhh." Paige hushed her, but to no avail.  
  
"Don't you shush me! What happened?" Piper asked, her voice getting louder and louder.  
  
"Well we called Leo cause you guys were acting weird..."  
  
"Weird?" Chris asked very defensively.  
  
"Yeah, and then he just collapsed, and he's got a temperature too, when he woke he keep insisting he was fine, anyway Paige took him downstairs, thinking he might feel better if he gets some sleep." Phoebe quickly said in one breath.  
  
"He collapsed and you just put him in bed?" Piper began to shriek again. "What if is darklighter poison or..."  
  
"It's not." Paige assured.  
  
"What if it's something worse." Piper continued.  
  
"Mom calm down." Chris said as he knelt down in front of her, the roles reversing he was now trying to calm her down, then he repeating her own word to her. "Getting mad isn't going to get us answers."  
  
"But...God if anything happens to him!" She quickly stood up, forcing Chris to take a few steps backwards, then she took off towards the stairs.  
  
"Mom..." Chris called after her, she spun on her heels, and glared at him, anger apparent all over her face.  
  
"How can you be so calm? Something could be seriously wrong with him!" Piper raged, her own temper getting the better of her.  
  
"I'm just trying to keep a clear head."  
  
Piper looked like she was about to explode, not literally of course, but before she before she could even reply she disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
"Mom?" Chris asked panicked, then he turned to face his aunts. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Phoebe shot back; this lack of sleep was making her cranky.  
  
Paige looked at her watch; it was a little after 3.30am. Now that Piper had disappeared again, it was obvious she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.  
  
"Ugh I have to go to work tomorrow...or today...you know what I mean." Paige moaned, thinking of the new tempt job that was waiting for her at 9 O'clock.  
  
"Hello, your sister just disappeared and you're worried about your beauty sleep!" Chris shouted.  
  
Now it was Chris' temper that was out of control, as he continued to rant, asking questions like why hadn't he disappeared too? To which they could only reply that they didn't know, which enraged him further. Then just like Piper, mid-sentence Chris disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
"Great, that's just great!" Paige moaned.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What can we do? There's nothing in the book, and we tried scrying, spells and even sensing last time."  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied as she pulled her legs in close, hugging her knees. She was so tired, her eyelids were beginning to droop and before she knew it she was asleep, Paige too.  
  
The clock now read 5am, when Piper re-appeared.  
  
"Wh..." Piper was still ranting, but she stopped when she realised everything was different. Paige and Phoebe were both curled up asleep on the couch, and Chris was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Crap, not again!" She muttered as she realised what had happened. She had blinked and an-hour-and-a-half of her life had gone, just like that. But the main question was what was causing this?  
  
Piper looked at her sleeping sisters, they looked so peaceful and all of the anger that had been building up inside of her vanished. They were curled put together in positions that Piper knew was going to give them sore muscles in the morning, but she didn't have the heart to wake them. Silently as she could she left the attic, and went in search of Leo.  
  
Piper found him sleeping in their bed, and immediately a knot appeared in the pit of her stomach; worry. He was pale and sweating, basically he didn't look good.  
  
"Sweetie..." Piper whispered as she crawled under the covers beside him, wrapping her arms around him, as much as her bulging stomach would allow. Before she drifted off to sleep she whispered, "I love you."  
  
..........................  
  
Wow...aren't you shocked I didn't leave a cliff-hanger! Plus sorry this chapter is so short but I thought that this was a good place to end it...anyway just a warning, I have major exams coming up, and will only be updating when I can, sorry! Please tell me what you think, feedback really gives me inspiration to write! (and I love getting reviews) Oh and you can email me too if you want, my email is uno_dos_tres31@hotmail.com!  
  
Since this is a charmed story I would like to add that although I'm still waiting to see 'Hyde school reunion' (4 days to go) I downloaded some clips from Spin city, and aww the scene at the end, oh my god I just wanted to hug Chris...I can totally relate with him, I'd love to do to my dad what he did to Leo! (sorry I have some issues). Anyway...gotta go revise now...bye 


	5. What's causing this?

Hey I'm back again, made this chapter a little longer, since I don't know when I'll get chapter 6 written, due to the whole my-exams-are-getting- really-close thing!  
  
Dark Fires (you are usually always the first person to review my new chapter lol thanks!), lil-whitelighter111488 (thanks! Don't worry I'm not planing on stopping anytime soon!), xx*an*insomniacs*nightmare*xx (you know you're probably right!), Chrisoriented (yay a new reviewer! Thanks), Pheniox-skye (you wanted more, so here you go...), X3 (thanks, and you'll find out soon!), buffspike (you love it? Wow I smile every time someone says that!), Sci fi fan (thanks), darcy101 (soo glad you like my stories!), Charmed Fan (here's the next part, hope you like it), Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (thanks so much!), Gryffindor620 (I know Piper and Leo are made for each other!! I had fun writing that part!), Feline-Feral (thanks and you'll have to keep reading to find out!), Random insane person (thanks, that's really sweet of you, cos I'm soo nervous about my exams!)  
  
And on with the story...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Piper was woken when Paige came barrelling down the stairs from the attic demanding why no one had woken her – she obviously hadn't noticed that she was the first one up – then she quickly left the house muttering something about being late.  
  
Piper rolled over and looked at the clock; it read 9.37am.  
  
Piper turned back to Leo, and noticed he was awake.  
  
"Morning. How you feeling?" Piper asked quietly, they were huddled under the covers, facing each other, their heads sharing the same pillow.  
  
"Not great." Leo said, he wasn't looking any better, his eyes had dark circles around them, and he was so pale.  
  
"Do you know what's making you sick?" Piper asked hoping he did so they could fix it.  
  
"No." Leo replied, his voice cracking slightly. His whole body ached, and he felt like he was on fire.  
  
Piper placed her hand on his cheek; it was hot under her touch.  
  
"You've got a temperature too." Piper felt so helpless, she didn't know what to do to make him feel better. But she saw how weak he was and she knew he hadn't eaten in a while. "Honey do you think you could eat something?"  
  
"No." Leo said as he closed his eyes again, then he whispered so quietly Piper nearly didn't hear him at all. "So tired."  
  
Piper kissed him on the forehead. "Go back to sleep." She crawled out of bed, and left to get Wyatt.  
  
Piper was in the kitchen trying to feed Wyatt, trying being the operative word as most of the food was splattered all over the table, when Chris appeared. His clothes were creased and his hair was sticking out in odd places.  
  
"You look a mess." Piper stated as her son sank into the chair beside her.  
  
"Thanks!" He replied mid-yawn.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"She's still asleep." Chris' eyes darted around the room, as if looking for something. "How's Leo?"  
  
"Worse." Piper said sadly as she picked some of the banana she had given to Wyatt out of her hair.  
  
"I checked the book, and there's nothing in it about what's making him sick, or what's causing our little disappearing acts either." Chris said as he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake which was a difficult task since he had only had about three hours sleep. And of course it didn't help that his hangover had returned in full force.  
  
"Did you vanish again?" Piper asked as she got up to pour herself another cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, about five minutes after you." Chris said. "It was weird, cause you were yelling one minute than the next you glowed red, then you were gone."  
  
Piper sighed, it was like a cycle in her life now, she had times when things were almost normal and she was happy, then something demonic came and ruined it.  
  
Phoebe came wandering into the kitchen, looking in a similar state to Chris; a mess.  
  
"Hey." She mumbled as she grabbed the coffee mug out of Piper's hand and gulped down half of it contents, then she gave it back and wandered back out of the kitchen.  
  
"Your welcome!" Piper shouted sarcastically at her sister.  
  
"Gotta go to work, gotta pay the bills!" Phoebe shouted back.  
  
"I gotta go too." Chris said as he rose from his chair.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The usual." Chris simply stated as he orbed out.  
  
Piper hated it when he did that, she knew what 'the usual' meant, it meant he was following another lead on who was going to turn Wyatt evil. And she was always worried because she knew how much danger he was putting himself in to save his brother.  
  
"Okay honey lets go see how Daddy's doing." Piper said as she put down her mug and picked Wyatt.  
  
When she got to her room she almost dropped Wyatt, as Leo was convulsing on the bed like he was having a seizure or something. Quickly she put Wyatt down, and ran over to her husband.  
  
"Leo? You have to wake up!" Piper shouted as she placed her hands firmly down on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed, but Leo continued to violently shake under her grasp.  
  
Piper didn't know what to do, but then suddenly Leo's body relaxed, and he lay still, his breathing returning to normal.  
  
"Leo?" Piper called trying to wake him up, but there was no reply.  
  
"I can't cope! This is too much!" Piper rambled as she sat down on the bed beside Leo.  
  
Her husband was seriously sick, and she didn't know how to help him, Chris was off demon hunting, she was missing time, and she was worried all of this stress was hurting the baby, remembering what had happened when she was pregnant with Wyatt.  
  
"I'll be right back sweetie!" Piper grabbed Wyatt and rushed downstairs to the phone.  
  
With Wyatt in his playpen, she dialled Phoebe number.  
  
"Hello, this is Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"You have to get home now!" Piper urged the panic showing in her voice.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"It's Leo, he had a some kind of seizure, and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm on my way!"  
  
"Pheebes can you call Paige too?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible." Phoebe said as she hung up, and began to dial Paige's number.  
  
Piper was about to go back up to Leo when the demon shimmered in, he was tall and butch, dressed all in black, and probably could've passed for human if it weren't for the slight greenish tinge to his skin.  
  
"Where is the traitor?" He boomed.  
  
Piper flicked her wrists, intending to blow him up, but all that happened was a small explosion on his chest, burning a hole in his shirt.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Piper attempted to freeze him, but again her power had no effect. Realising she was powerless she screamed at the top of her lungs, "CHRIS!"  
  
Chris orbed in immediately.  
  
"There you are!" The demon sneered as he took two steps towards Chris, grabbing him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.  
  
Quickly regretting calling for Chris, Piper ran over and tried to pull the demon off of her son.  
  
"Let him go!" But the demon only squeezed tighter, as Chris struggled under his captor's grasp, trying desperately to breathe, he couldn't even orb.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Piper shrieked at the demon.  
  
In two swift movements the demon let go of Chris, letting him tumble to the floor, he backhanded Piper sending her skidding across the floor, then turned back to Chris.  
  
"Blow him up." Chris said through laboured breaths.  
  
"I can't, he's too strong, he won't freeze either!" Piper said as she tried to get to her feet.  
  
The demon smirked, then grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to his feet.  
  
"You should never have betrayed me."  
  
He punched Chris in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, then he threw him across the room, where he crashed into the wall.  
  
"Chris?" Piper cried in alarm but before she could take two steps the demon shimmered out and then back in directly in front of her.  
  
"Don't!" He advised, with that he pushed Piper backward, where she crashed into the playpen. Wyatt tumbled out of the playpen and began to cry.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Chris shouted.  
  
Piper grabbed hold of Wyatt, and before another word could be said, Wyatt orbed himself and his mother out of danger.  
  
"Alone at last." The demon took Chris by the throat again.  
  
"He's a powerful kid, but is his worth your life?" Chris just glared at the demon, struggling to get free.  
  
The demon smirked, then threw Chris with all the force he could muster. Chris went flying through the sun room windows, landing painfully on the grass outside. The shattered glass rained down on him, leaving small cuts all over his body, but the worst was the large shard of glass that was sticking out of his neck.  
  
The demon stepped up to the window and looked down at Chris, he let out a small laugh then shimmered out.  
  
"Chris?" Piper came running down the stairs – Wyatt had orbed them up to Leo – as fast as she could, which was difficult considering how pregnant she was.  
  
Seeing the broken window, she rushed over.  
  
"Oh my god CHRIS!" She shrieked when she saw him but before she could get to him she glowed red and disappeared, leaving Chris alone and bleeding.  
  
Chris spat out a wad of blood, then called to the only person he knew who could help him now.  
  
"Leo?" But he didn't come; he was still unconscious upstairs.  
  
"Dad?" Chris called, but it was barely above a whisper as the darkness took over him.  
  
.............................  
  
Hope you liked this one, I actually found the beginning of this chapter hard to write, so if it doesn't really flow, that would be why! Ok people I need your help, I have a new character coming in the next chapter but I don't know what to call her, so any hints on some good girls names would be a big help! Thanks! Hyde school reunion was such a sweet episode...and I'm looking forward to seeing Spin city (3 days) even though I'm arachnophobic (I think that's how you spell it!) and will probably be hiding during the spider bits! lol...anyway gotta go so bye! 


	6. Where's your family when you need them?

Hey I'm back with another dose...I mean chapter...you guys know what I mean...  
  
Willows2 (thanks so much! Yeah poor Chris, oh and thanks for your suggestion!), Emerald Silver (is this soon enough for you? I hope so, thanks and please keep reading!), ChRsTiNe17 (Yeah you're right it's not Wyatt, and you'll find out who in the next chapter...I think!), Dark Fires (thanks for all of you're suggestions!), Pheniox-skye (hehe since I HAD to continue I did...I love it when people like my stories!), X3 (everytime I read or even think of your review I smile...and yes I really am making life difficult for Piper, and hehe how you said about Chris and his 'all consuming quest that's left him swimming in his own blood'...hehe...makes me smile every time!), Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (thanks and read below...hope you like!), buffspike (so glad you love it, and thanks for your suggestions!), Sci fi fan (don't worry I'm not very good at coming up with names, hence why I asked you guys, thanks anyway!), gabwr (yay someone new!!thanks!), lil-whitelighter111488 (Hey sorry no the new character ain't Piper's daughter, so many fanfic's are about that, I decided not to go down that road! Thanks for the review!), Random insane person (I'm so glad someone else thought that was cute, and was that a real tear?? One can wish right, I think it would be cool to make someone cry with my story...well there's more to come lol! Don't worry I know I'm strange, thanks for reviewing!), Gryffindor620 (wow I have never made anyone hate a character before... that wasn't a demon...anyway thanks!), xxaninsomniacsnightmarexx (I know poor poor Chris! Thanks!), Feline-Feral (thanks, your reviews are always a confidence booster!)  
  
Wow that was a lot of reviews! : o)  
  
Ok thanks to everyone who suggested some names, I decided to name the character after a new friend and fellow charmed fan: Casie (aka Kandie- Spirit-Dragon)...so Casie what do you think? Like?  
  
Anyway on with the story...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Casie Winters had moved in next door to the Halliwells a few months back, and the place kind of weirded her out, mainly the strange noises that seemed to happen morning noon and night, and there always seemed to be repair men in fixing something!  
  
Today didn't seem like it was going to be any different; Casie was putting her cat out when she heard a loud crash and someone scream 'Chris'.  
  
Casie froze unsure of what to do, but her curiosity got the better of her and she sneaked a look over the fence. What she saw shocked her, this guy was sprawled out unconscious on the grass, bleeding and there was glass everywhere.  
  
She quickly tried to climb over the fence, but failed miserably as she was so small, so she grabbed on of the garden chairs to help her get over, muttering to herself.  
  
"Note to self, grow at least another two inches taller!"  
  
Casie quickly kneeled down beside the guy and checked if he was breathing, she signed in relief when she found he was.  
  
"Err...wake up...come on please wake up!" She urged, but she couldn't help but keep thinking that whomever had thrown this guy – hadn't someone yelled Chris, was that his name? – out of the window could still be around, but before she could think anymore about it she felt something wet touch her fingers.  
  
Looking down she saw blood, but it wasn't hers, it was Chris', and it was then that she noticed the large shard of glass in his neck, that's when Casie really started to panic.  
  
"Ok, I gotta get help!" She looked down at Chris and added although she knew he couldn't hear her, "I'll be right back."  
  
Getting up she rushed over to the broken window and stepped into the manor, scanning the room she saw no one.  
  
"Hello? Hello anyone here? I really need some help! HELLO?" Casie called, but there was no reply  
  
Realising she was on her own she rushed back to Chris, who was bleeding quite badly, but she had enough sense to know that he could die if she took the glass out, in case the it had punctured an artery in his neck. But she didn't know what to do, nothing like this had ever happened to her before.  
  
Then it hit and she felt so stupid, how could she not have thought about it before now? Casie fumbled in her jeans pocket and pulled out her mobile phone (A/N: I'm British so work with me here! I know you call them cell phones but we call them mobile phones!) and dialled 911.  
  
"Hello, what service do you require?" Came a voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Ambulance please."  
  
"What's the address?"  
  
"Err...1329 Prescott Street."  
  
"One is on it's way now..."  
  
"Thanks." Casie interjected then hung up, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.  
  
What was confusing her the most was how the pool of blood around him was growing, yet the wound in his neck wasn't bleeding that badly, so where was all the blood coming from? She gently turned Chris on his side; his shirt was torn to shreds and underneath she saw a long gash along the small of his back.  
  
"Oh no..." She whispered as she removed her jumper and pressed it against his wound, trying to stop the bleeding, all the while thinking of the ambulance and saying over in her head. 'Please hurry, please hurry.'  
  
Meanwhile in the shadows...  
  
A figure stood watching Casie tend to an injured Chris.  
  
"Well it's a little unexpected but I can easily work it to my advantage." The figure said to himself, then retreated back into the shadow until he was gone.  
  
Meanwhile at the Bay mirror...  
  
Phoebe had just got off the phone with Paige, who had said she would get home as soon as she could. Phoebe grabbed her bag and laptop, and headed for the door, stopping to fill her secretary in.  
  
"Hey there's a big emergency, Leo's really sick, so I'm going to be working from home ok?"  
  
"I thought your sister and Leo split up?"  
  
"Yeah but they got back together, anyway could you forward all important calls to the house please?"  
  
"Sure. I hope he's ok."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Me too." Then she quickly exited the building.  
  
Meanwhile at the manor...  
  
The ambulance had arrived, and two paramedics followed Casie to where Chris was.  
  
"What's his name?" One paramedic asked.  
  
"Chris." Casie replied then muttered under her breath, "I think."  
  
"Chris can you hear me?" The other paramedic called as they checked his vital, before shifting him to the stretcher.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as they took Chris down to the ambulance.  
  
"I don't know, you see I live next door, and heard this crash and found him like that." Casie blurted out in one breath.  
  
"Ok." They pushed the stretcher with the unconscious Chris into the back of the ambulance.  
  
"Can I come?" Casie asked, she wanted to make sure he was ok, and he didn't have anyone else.  
  
"Sure." With that she climbed in and sat next to Chris, the door closed behind her.  
  
Phoebe drove past the ambulance on her way home but thought nothing of it and quickly parked and ran up the steps to the house.  
  
"Piper? Piper?" She called as she walked into the hall, but she got no reply.  
  
Phoebe ran up the stair to check on Leo. He was still unconscious in bed and deathly pale, with Wyatt sitting beside him. Phoebe picked her nephew up.  
  
"Wyatt, daddy's not feeling well, so lets go try and find mommy!"  
  
Phoebe searched the house and tried calling Piper's mobile, but got no answer, the only reason could be that Piper had disappeared again. But what was worried her the most was when she got to the sunroom and saw the broken window.  
  
Paige's timing couldn't have been better as she orbed in.  
  
"Hey how's Leo?"  
  
"Not good, but look." Phoebe said pointing to the window, shifting Wyatt in her arms slightly, he was getting a bit big to be carried all the time.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked as she walked up to the window, looking outside she saw the blood and glass outside. "Oh my god look there's blood!"  
  
Phoebe handed Wyatt to Paige and stepped out of the broken window and stuck her index finger into the blood.  
  
"Where's a premonition when you need one." Phoebe muttered, but she soon found her herself being pulled into one.  
  
She saw Chris thrown through the window and land painfully on the grass. A demon stepped up to the window, laughed and shimmered out, the next thing Phoebe saw was Piper running towards Chris.  
  
"Oh my god CHRIS!" Piper shrieked before she disappeared.  
  
Chris called out to Leo, but he didn't come, then he whispered, "Dad?" Before his head rolled to one side, as he lost consciousness.  
  
"Oh no!" Phoebe whispered as she snapped back to reality.  
  
"What did you see?" Paige asked as Phoebe stepped back into the sunroom.  
  
"Chris, he's hurt bad, and Piper disappeared again."  
  
"Where's Chris now?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I dunno, maybe he disappeared too!?!"  
  
"Maybe." Paige said as she sat down on the couch, and bounced Wyatt on her knee.  
  
"We gotta find Chris though, cause from what I saw he's in need of some healing, like now!"  
  
"Yeah." Paige agreed. "But we better fixed the window, before the neighbours start to get suspicious!"  
  
When Phoebe nodded Paige started the incantation.  
  
"Let the object of objection, Become but a dream, As I cause the seen, To be unseen."  
  
In a flash of blue light the window appeared, as good as new.  
  
"Now what?" Paige asked, she was worried for her family and didn't know were to begin to start fixing their long list of problems.  
  
Meanwhile in the ambulance...  
  
The paramedic was tending to Chris in the back, who had lost a lot of blood, and his breathing was becoming uneven and slow.  
  
Casie looked on, more scared for this guy which she had only just met, than she had been her entire life. She watched as he took in a ragged breath, she waited for him to take another but he didn't.  
  
"We're losing him." The paramedic said as he began compressions.  
  
Meanwhile in the manor...  
  
Piper reappeared and continued to run toward the shattered window to Chris, not realising she had lost another chunk of her life, and ran straight into the newly reformed window.  
  
She staggered backwards rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Piper you're back!" Phoebe squealed.  
  
Piper turned to her sister, her worried expression telling all.  
  
"Where's Chris?" She asked as a single tear slid down her cheek, she hoped she wasn't too late.  
  
....................  
  
I actually had fun writing this...I'm evil I know! Like I said I'm British so I don't really know how the emergency services work in America, so I just went by how ours work! Sorry if I have confused anyone!  
  
Please please review and make my day...I can get sooo bored revising day in day out you know!! Bye for now! 


	7. Who cares about consequences, right?

Hello again, wow I got so many reviews, I love you all and all those who read this too!  
  
lil-whitelighter111488 (thanks for your review and the reassurance!)  
  
anonymous-unknown (wow I don't think I've made anyone nuts before...anyway here's my update, hope you like!)  
  
Gryffindor620 (thanks...but I don't get what you meant 'at least Leo was there'? I'm a bit slow sometimes sorry!)  
  
Feline-Feral (I know I'm evil...but it's soo fun!)  
  
Dark Fires (wow loved it? Those two words always make my day!)  
  
Jessica San Martin (sorry to make you crazy...hope this is soon enough for you!)  
  
AJS (thanks so much...hope you enjoy this one, it's a little longer too!)  
  
Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (you're very welcome, thanks for reading!)  
  
Exploded Pen (thanks, yeah I have no clue to how things in the USA work, which can be hard when you're writing fic's like this!)  
  
X3 (thanks, yeah I think our service give advice too, but I have never been in a situation where I had to call 999 – our version of your 911 call!)  
  
jZzRgRl13 (wow I love it when people put me on their favourites list...makes writing feel worthwhile when you know people like it!)  
  
buffspike (Hope you enjoy this...thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Aldrea7 (thanks and yeah I totally agree with you, you may have noticed I mentioned something about it in my first chapter!)  
  
Khayla (hehe yeah well you' have to read on to see if I have killed Chris or not! I'm evil I know! Thanks)  
  
Xxaninsomniacsnightmarexx (thanks and not that I'm not flattered or anything but why 'british people rock', I'm sure we don't all rock...sorry thanks it's always a boasted when I get told I rock, which isn't that often by the way!)  
  
Pheniox-skye (Thanks for reviewing and it would be no fun if I told you so you'll have to read on to see if I killed Chris or not!!)  
  
Random insane person (I'm good at suspense? YAY I wanted to get suspense in this story but it's really hard to get right sometimes, so I'm glad at least one person thinks I got it! Thanks!)  
  
Sorry this chapter kinda jumps around a bit...anyway on with the story...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Chris?" Piper called desperately for the fifth time, hoping he would appear; but he didn't.  
  
"Piper, you have to tell us what happened!" Phoebe said grabbing her sister by the arms and looking her straight in the eye, hoping to calm her down enough so they could figure out how to find Chris.  
  
Piper looked back at her sister and took a deep breath. She wiped her tear stained cheeks, god she hated hormones, they made everything she felt ten times stronger. She sank into a chair and began to tell her sisters what had happened.  
  
Meanwhile in the ambulance...  
  
The ambulance - sirens wailing - was flying down the road towards County Hospital at top speed. In the back Chris' weakened form still refused to breathe, while the paramedic continue CPR.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five..."  
  
Meanwhile in the attic...  
  
Paige and Phoebe where looking through the Book of Shadows, trying to find the demon who had attacked Chris, while Piper was scrying for him, Wyatt at her feet.  
  
"Wait, that's definitely the demon in my premonition." Phoebe said as Paige stopped flicking the pages.  
  
"Scavenger Demons." Paige began to read the page. "These demons scavenge the underworld gathering information on different demons and their plans, then sell this information to the highest bidder. They have no powers of their own, but they are resistant to witches magic."  
  
"Why would one be after Chris?" Phoebe asked slightly confused.  
  
"Well he's been going undercover for weeks trying to find out who's going to turn Wyatt, it makes sense he'd use these scavenger demons to get information."  
  
Piper let out a frustrated sigh. "It keeps saying that Chris is here, at the manor!"  
  
"But we checked everywhere, he's not...oh wait...I guess he technically is." Phoebe said pointing to Piper's stomach, as she sat down beside her.  
  
"Great! Now what?" Paige asked, but her sisters had no answer.  
  
"Maybe he just disappeared again?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"But what if he didn't, and we sit waiting for him to reappear and he's out there somewhere dying for all we know!" Piper was starting to get hysterical again.  
  
"You know what! Screw personal gain and screw the consequences!" Phoebe cried, jumping up from her seat as if to emphasise her point.  
  
"Why? What're you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to heal Leo, then he can find Chris and heal him! Now is that a plan or what!?!"  
  
"It's the only one we've got."  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital...  
  
The doctors were still working on Chris.  
  
Chris felt light as if he was floating, and all of his pain seemed to wash away. He started to rise from his body.  
  
"Oh no, this is not good!" Chris said, panicking as he looked down at his body lying on the bed.  
  
"Charge the paddles!" A doctor ordered one of the nurses.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Chris' body jerked, but then lay still once again. That's when something occurred to him.  
  
"Why am I not moving on?" He asked himself, his spirit was rooted firmly to the floor. Did he have unfinished business?  
  
Then suddenly everything around him froze.  
  
"Mom?" He called out, hoping his family had come for him, that he was going to be ok.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, junior." Came a voice from behind him, turning around Chris came face to face with the figure from the shadows.  
  
"You?" Chris asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah me! Now if you don't mind." The figure said as he held out a small wooden vial. Before Chris could object his essence was sucked into the vial. He closed the lid, and gently placed the vial in his shirt pocket. He then disappeared in a puff of green smoke and the scene unfroze.  
  
"Clear!" The doctor called again.  
  
Chris' body jerked again as the current spread through his body kick starting his heart.  
  
"I've got a pulse."  
  
Meanwhile in the manor...  
  
The sisters were still in the attic when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Piper said, she had to do something to keep busy, just sitting around waiting for Phoebe to write the healing spell was giving her too much time to panic.  
  
"Hello?" Piper asked as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, I'm Casie, I live next door, and well I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Right." Piper said completely confused as to why this Casie was calling her.  
  
"I'm here with...Chris." Casie said hoping she had got his name right.  
  
"Oh my god! Is he ok?"  
  
"He's stable..." Before she could finish Piper cut her off.  
  
"I'm on my way!" Then Piper hung up and rushed back up to the attic.  
  
"Who was it?" Paige asked.  
  
"Chris is at the hospital, I gotta go, so finish the spell, get Leo and meet me there!" Piper didn't even wait for a reply, she turned and rushed back downstairs, grabbing her car keys as she ran out the door.  
  
Piper got to the hospital as fast as the speed limit would allow her. But on the way over she realised she had no idea who this Casie was. She knew someone new had moved in a while back, but she had never met them, she had no idea what she looked like.  
  
As soon as Piper got to the ER, Casie luckily spotted her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Casie!" She said.  
  
"Piper. Where's Chris?" Piper didn't mean to be rude but she was desperate to find her son. Right then the doctor came over.  
  
"Hello I'm Dr. Harris." Casie realised she should probably go now Chris had family here.  
  
"Err...I'm going to go get something to eat."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Piper then turned to the doctor. "Sorry, I'm Piper Halliwell, Chris is my son."  
  
Piper had blurted it out before she realised it. The doctor looked at her strangely, the main reason being that Piper looked about thirty, so how could she possibly be the mother of the twenty-something year old male that had just be admitted.  
  
"He's adopted!" Piper hoped he bought it, which he apparently did as he continued.  
  
"Chris had lost a lot of blood, but we managed to stabilise him, but we had to put him on a machine to help him breathe."  
  
"Oh god!" Piper tried to let it sink in. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes of course." Dr. Harris said as he guided her to one of the rooms. "He has a number of small cuts and bruises, but he also has a large laceration on his back and neck, neither effected any major organs or arteries, so we just stitched him up. We checked for internal bleeding but he seems ok, it's just a matter of waiting for him to wake up."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Piper replied as she opened the room of the small room and stepped inside.  
  
Her heart broke when she saw him lying there, he looked so helpless. He had so many wires, ones connecting him to the machine that his steady heartbeat was flashing across, he had a drip trying to bring his blood count back up to normal. But what shocked her the most was the tube down his throat helping him breath.  
  
Piper sat down in the chair beside the bed, and gently stroked his hair.  
  
"It's ok baby, I'm here now!" She whispered softly as her eyes clouded up with tears. Although Piper was worried about Leo too, and she loved him with all her heart, her children came first  
  
"Don't worry, your dads on his way, you're going to be fine!"  
  
Meanwhile at the manor...  
  
Paige, with Wyatt in her arms and Phoebe were all in Piper's room looking down at the frail form of Leo. They began to chant Phoebe's spell.  
  
"From unknown origin this sickness came, But now from his body leave, Heal this warrior, So the greater good we can achieve."  
  
"Warrior?" Paige questioned sceptically as she raised an eyebrow, Phoebe just shrugged in response.  
  
A light of brilliant white began to spread out from Leo, until it was blinding and they had to shield their eyes. When the light faded they found themselves looking at two Leos.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
One of the two Leos was still unconscious on the bed, the other seemed fine, he looked to Phoebe confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Err...what's going on?"  
  
"Well you were really sick and so was Chris..."  
  
"Chris?" Leo asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah so I wrote a healing spell, but it must have backfired cause you're healed..." Phoebe then pointed to the other Leo. "But he obviously not."  
  
"What the hell kinda spell was that anyway? No wonder it backfired!" Paige said.  
  
"It's was the best I could do at short notice and under pressure!" Phoebe shot back.  
  
"What about Chris?" Leo asked again.  
  
"Yeah your right, we'll deal with the Leos later, lets go!" Paige said before orbing out with Wyatt still in her arms.  
  
Phoebe grabbed the healthy Leo's arm. "Hospital please!"  
  
"Hospital?" Leo echoed as they both disappeared in a swirl of bright light.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital...  
  
"Oh my god!" Phoebe squealed as she saw Chris, alerting Piper to their presence.  
  
"Good, you're here, heal him quickly!"  
  
Leo rushed over and placed his hands over Chris to heal him but nothing happened.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He's gone..."  
  
"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Well he's here..." Leo gestured to Chris' body. "But he's not there, there's no Chris inside him."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I'm saying, that's Chris but his soul isn't there!"  
  
............  
  
Ok another chapter done...I know there wasn't very much Casie in this chapter but there's more of her coming up! Thanks for reading and please please review, it'll only take a minute and you'll make my happy for hours!! 


	8. Where's a soul when you need one?

I'm back!! Hehe (sorry really hyper right now!)  
  
Gryffindor620 (yep you got, definitely tough, thanks!)  
  
lil-whitelighter111488 (why thank-you, hope you like this one too!)  
  
Pheniox-skye (don't worry I don't plan on stopping until this is finished, thanks, hope you enjoy!)  
  
Feline-Feral (So much fun when people say that, and yeah you find out in this chapter who that guy was, thanks!)  
  
Jimmyeatsmyworld (hope this doesn't fail to disappoint! Thanks!)  
  
AJS (wow a twist, I've always wanted to have one in my story, but it's kinda hard to see in your own stuff, cause I know exactly what's going to happen...well we should hope so since I am writing it lol, and the figure wasn't the demon, but you find out who below...anyway thanks!)  
  
jZzRgRl13 (thank-you, hope you like this chapter too!)  
  
xxaninsomniacsnightmarexx (no I didn't mean it like that, I feel guilty now...sorry and thanks for the review!)  
  
Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (thanks very much!)  
  
Pipery03 (I like your theory, you and me think alike, oh and you'll find out in the next chapter...I think anyway! Thanks!)  
  
Charmed Fan (I would love to answer your questions, but that would tell you some of my plot, and I'm trying to get this whole suspense thing going, dunno if it's working though, anyway sorry, please don't hate me! Thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Dark Fires (thank-you thank-you!)  
  
Sci fi fan (thanks a lot, glad you like!)  
  
Random insane person (I love getting your reviews, thanks!)  
  
Jackie (yay someone new! Thanks!)  
  
Exploded Pen (totally agree with you, hott body!!hehe anyway thanks!)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"But why can't you heal him?" Phoebe asked as she perched herself on the end on the bed.  
  
"Because to heal a person they must be whole, mind, body and soul. I can't heal someone when part of them is missing. That's why I can't heal the dead because their soul has moved on."  
  
"Is he dead?" Piper asked in a quiet voice, never taking her eyes off Chris.  
  
"No." Leo said firmly. "But he will be soon if we don't get his soul back."  
  
"We will!" Paige replied, she wasn't about to give up on her nephew.  
  
Just then a small knock came from the door and Casie stuck her head round the door. She had gone upstairs to the canteen and got a cup of coffee, intending of going home after, but something stopped her, she didn't know what it was. In the end she decided to check on Chris, just to see how he was doing.  
  
"Hi, how is he?" She asked as she quietly closed the door behind her, she wasn't going to stay long, as she felt very out of place among his family.  
  
"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm Casie..." But before she had a chance to explain Piper cut her off.  
  
"She saved his life."  
  
"Well then we owe you a thank-you." Leo said giving her a warm smile, the best he could muster in this current situation.  
  
Casie smiled back, she was unsure of what to say, and kept thinking, 'note to self, ignore gut instinct, go home and avoid this totally awkward moment.'  
  
"I think I should go." She said as she backed towards the door. "I hope he gets better soon."  
  
"Thanks." Paige said, as Casie quickly left the room. As soon as Casie was gone she turned back to her family. "Ok who is she?"  
  
"She lives next door...she helped Chris...when there wasn't any of us around..." Piper trailed off, she was feeling guilty, she had disappeared when her son needed her the most. Of course she couldn't help it when she vanished into thin air, but she still couldn't help but feel like she had let Chris down somehow.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from Chris; it pained her to see him like this. "Ok how do find out where Chris' soul is and more importantly how do we get it back?"  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm. "We got this." She said to Piper and Leo, then turning back to Phoebe. "Ok Pheebes Book of Shadows!" She orbed herself, Phoebe and Wyatt back to the manor, without waiting for an answer.  
  
"God, I can't sit here and do nothing, knowing my son is dying, I have to do something...but I just...I can't leave him either!" Piper sobbed as she took Chris' hand in hers. Leo pulled up another chair beside Piper and sat down.  
  
"I know." Leo agreed as he gently stroked his wife's hair.  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
Chris was trapped inside a glass cage, although his soul was transparent and could pass through anything, anything that is except the glass around him. After repeatedly trying to escape his prison, Chris was now pacing his small cell.  
  
How could he have been so blind? He had been there all this time and he had sensed nothing from him, no evil at all. The demon that had captured him was Seth the bartender at Piper's club.  
  
Seth had released Chris from the vial into the cage, and took off without a word. And from what Chris could see he was in the underworld. After realising where he was he had given up on calling Leo, he couldn't hear him from down here.  
  
Chris was still pacing when Seth reappeared.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" Chris spat angrily at him as he slammed his fist against the glass.  
  
"I would have thought that it was obvious." His voice was somewhat deeper and darker, even slightly menacing. "Well if I have to spell it out for you...I stole your soul."  
  
Chris paled, even for someone you could see right through. "Am I dead?" He asked fearing the worst.  
  
"Not yet, but all in good time." Seth replied smirking at Chris, clearly enjoying himself.  
  
"Why...what do you want with me?"  
  
"Now that would be telling." Seth looked down at his watch. "Well, soul number two should be on its way right about now."  
  
Before Chris could question him, he was gone in a puff of green smoke. Leaving Chris to ponder who was about to join him.  
  
Meanwhile in the attic...  
  
Phoebe was scrying, while Paige was searching the book.  
  
"The crystal keeps flickering like it's not sure, then it lands on the hospital!" Phoebe sighed.  
  
"God, there's nothing in here that was don't already know about soul eating demons...but it can't be them cause the person has to be dead and Chris isn't!"  
  
"Not yet." Phoebe muttered as she put her head in her hands.  
  
"We are not giving up!" Paige said in a stern voice, like she was telling off a child. "Lets try and write a spell, get his soul to come to us, or us to him!?!"  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement to Paige suggestion, and the sisters began work on the spell.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital...  
  
Casie had just walked through the hospital doors when she realised two things. One, she had come in the ambulance, so her car was at home and two, she was stranded without any money. She had found a dollar in her pocket, which had gotten her a coffee in the canteen. But since she hadn't planned on any of this happening today she now only had herself and her phone, being new in town meant she had no one to call either. Outside Casie really began to feel the cold, only standing there in her jeans and a T-shirt; she had taken her jumper off to stop Chris' bleeding and she couldn't exactly put it back on since it was now drenched in his blood.  
  
"Note to self prepare for unexpected occasions like this!" She muttered to herself as she headed back into the hospital.  
  
She knew she had a few choices, she could beg for some money to get a cab home, try to hitchhike back or she could ask Chris' family for a loan of few dollars. She had saved his life, so they wouldn't say no...would they?  
  
Casie knew there was only one way to find out, and she was desperate, so she headed towards his room.  
  
Meanwhile in Chris' room...  
  
Piper was going crazy, she had to help, but she didn't know how. And what help could a very pregnant lady give? Leo knew he should go confer with the other elders, but he couldn't leave, he just couldn't.  
  
"I gotta do something!" Piper said as she stood up, never letting go of Chris' hand.  
  
Leo looked up at her, silently agreeing. Knowing she couldn't go far, Piper decided she just needed a walk to clear her head.  
  
"Do you want a coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Leo replied.  
  
Piper looked down at Chris, unsure if he could hear her or not. "I'll be right back." She gently let go of his hand and left the room.

Outside Piper had walked less the 3 steps and she walked into one of her bartenders.  
  
"Seth? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working tonight?"  
  
Seth stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Piper, hey. Yeah my sister's here so I got Dennis to cover." He said. "How come you're here?"  
  
"It's Chris..." Was all Piper could say, as new tears began to form.  
  
"Is he ok?" Piper could hear the concern in his voice.  
  
"They don't know yet, he's stable...but hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Seth said.  
  
"Thanks." Piper replied, she wiped away her tears. "I gotta go, I hope your sisters ok."  
  
Seth nodded as Piper wandered off towards the coffee machine, smirking inwardly as she left.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Casie was walking up the last set of stairs, and she noticed that she was the only one there.  
  
"Ok creepy." She mumbled, as she looked behind her down the empty stairwell and walked straight into someone.  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." She apologised.  
  
"That's quite alright, witch." The figure replied a menacing grin on his face.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked as she tried to walk around him, but he stepped sideways, blocking her path.  
  
"What's your problem?" Casie was getting slightly pissed off.  
  
"You."  
  
In one swift movement he pushed Casie backwards. She flung her arms out trying to steady herself, but it didn't work and she went tumbling down the stairs. Finally coming to a halt at the bottom, her body slammed onto the cold tiled floor, her head connecting a few seconds later, with a resounding thud.  
  
A light shinned and a transparent Casie seemed to separate from her body.  
  
"What the hell?" Casie looked down at her body, lying at an odd angle on the floor. Remembering what had happened she looked up to see the man, barely two feet from her.  
  
"Who..." Before she could finish he had sucked her soul into the vial, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.  
  
....................  
  
I know you guys won't remember but I briefly mentioned Seth in chapter 1, and I mean briefly, but he is in there, in case you were wondering.  
  
For all those wondering I know this chapter didn't mention anything about the fact that there's two Leos but don't worry I haven't forgotten about that like they have...stress can do a lot of things to people...sorry back on point...the two Leos will be dealt with in the next chapter or so.  
  
Sorry again British so I have no idea what value stuff is, you know what stuff costs over there...sorry! Just be glad I got the currency right, I almost wrote pound instead of dollar!  
  
Ok anyway...please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. What the hell is going on?

Hey  
  
Feline-Feral (thankyou, and hope you enjoy this one too!)  
  
X3 (yeah I agree, souls should stay in the body! Yeah I mentioned that the Leo thing would be dealt with, and it is in this chapter, thanks!)  
  
Dark Fires (loved it? Thanks so much!)  
  
Melissa (thanks so much, yeah I hate exams, I'm sitting my AS-levels, and they are so spread out, so my last exam ain't 'til the 28th of June! yuck! Anyway thanks, and hope you like this!)  
  
Exploded Pen (thanks so much!)  
  
sci fi fan (thanks, yeah I agree the american stuff can get confusing!)  
  
Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (thanks, and that's so like me, lately I keep trying to say stuff but forget mid-sentence what it was...that can't be good, maybe I'm getting old!?!)  
  
lil-whitelighter111488 (thanks so much!)  
  
buffspike (thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Gryffindor620 (thanks, hope you like this chapter too!)  
  
Xxaninsomniacsnightmarexx (hehe this is a viscous cycle, cos I feel guilty about making you feel guilty that I feel guilty! God that's confusing, anyway, lets just calls it even and thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Random insane person (yeah I know poor Casie...thanks so much, hope you like this one!)  
  
Pheniox-skye (I know Casie isn't having a very good day! Thanks so much for reviewing!)  
  
Charmed Fan (thanks so much!)  
  
Thanks everyone, and on with the story...  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
"What the HELL is going on?" Casie demanded as she paced the small cage she now occupied with Chris.  
  
"Well if you stop yelling, I could try and explain it to you!" Chris shot back. Casie took a deep breath and stared at him, willing him to continue.  
  
Once satisfied that Casie was going to let him talk, he asked. "Ok where do you want me to start?"  
  
"How about the fact that I can see right through you...and myself, and who the hell was that guy and where are we and why did he call me a witch?" Casie was having a hard time keeping the anger out of her voice.  
  
"Well, you probably are a witch." Chris stated but was meet with an icy glare from Casie, so he continued to answer her other questions. "And we're...sorta..." But he quickly realised he didn't really know how to put it in words.  
  
"Yes?" She urged.  
  
"Basically you're looking at my soul, and I'm looking at yours!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"That guy was a demon, and we're in the underworld." Casie just stared at him for a moment, before she let loose.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Casie screeched, was this guy crazy, did he really expect her to believe him?  
  
Chris had anticipated this reaction, and decided that to make her understand, he was going to have to explain everything, witches, demons, the whole story. So he took a deep breath and started at the beginning.  
  
Meanwhile in the manor...  
  
Paige was finishing off the spell, while Phoebe went to get some candles. Walking past Piper's room, she saw Leo asleep on the bed, and thought to herself 'isn't he at the hospital?' Then it came flooding back.  
  
"Oh crap, Paige?" She called to her sister.  
  
"Yeah?" Paige asked as she appeared, but when she saw Leo, she understood why Phoebe was calling her. "Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that problem." With what was happening to Chris, she had forgot about how there were two Leos.  
  
"You and me, both!" Phoebe said as rounded the bed, and crouched down in front of Leo. Looking back at her sister. "Why did the spell backfire? I know it wasn't one of my best, but it wasn't that bad."  
  
"I might not have been because of the spell, it could be whatever evil that is going on right now. Cause it can't be a coincidence that Piper starts losing time, Leo gets really sick and Chris' soul goes MIA, all at the same time."  
  
"You're right, something's planned all of this. But don't the big bad usually appear by now? You know to gloat and all?"  
  
"I dunno but this one is definitely covering it's tracks." Paige paused; she looked lost in thought. "What about the demon that attacked earlier?"  
  
"Yeah but Paige you read the book, he doesn't have any powers, how could he do all of this without powers?"  
  
"Good point, but he might know who is doing this." Paige turned around and marched back up to the attic.  
  
Phoebe gently pulled the covers over Leo's weak form, and left the room, grabbing the candles on Piper's dresser on the way out. When she got to the attic she found Paige setting out the crystal cage.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to summon the demon and find out what he knows." Paige said as she put the last crystal in place.  
  
"But what about the spell to get Chris' soul back?" Phoebe asked, trying to make sure her sister had her priorities straight.  
  
"Oh yeah, lets do that one first." Paige grabbed the piece of paper from the table, took Wyatt in her arms, and orbed the all to the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital...  
  
Piper was on her way back to Chris, with the two cups of coffee in her hands, when she saw Dr. Harris and other nurses rush past with an unconscious Casie, on a gurney.  
  
"What happened? Is she ok?" Piper asked one of the nurses.  
  
"Are you family?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Next-door-neighbour."  
  
"She fell down the stairs, and banged her head pretty bad..."  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Piper interrupted.  
  
"We're doing our best." The nurse smiled sweetly, as she rushed off after the other nurses and doctors.  
  
Piper couldn't believe this, it probably just an accident, but with their history, Piper couldn't help but feel that it wasn't just a simple accident. She quickly walked back to Chris' room.  
  
"Hey." Leo greeted her as she sat down, handing him his coffee.  
  
"I just saw Casie, she fell down the stairs."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know, the doctors are with her no..." Before Piper could finish, Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt orbed in. What stood out the most was that Phoebe had three large white candles in her arms.  
  
"Wha..." She began to question, but Paige cut her off.  
  
"How is he?" She handed Wyatt to Piper.  
  
"Mama." Piper smiled at her son.  
  
"Still the same." Leo glumly replied, as Phoebe placed the three candles around Chris' bed, and set them alight.  
  
"Phoebe! You'll set the smoke alarms off!"  
  
"We'll be quick." Phoebe said as she and Paige began to recite the spell.  
  
"Powers of light,

Magic of right,

Return his soul,

Once again make him whole."  
  
Everyone held his or her breath, waiting for the outcome. But nothing happened, not even a flicker of the flames.  
  
"Great!" Phoebe moaned, as she quickly blew out the candles, before she actually did set the smoke alarms off, knowing it would be pretty hard to explain this one.  
  
"Ok, plan B." Paige grabbed Phoebe and orbed out.  
  
Piper sighed as she sister disappeared, it was a good spell, it should have worked. Leo could no longer sit and do nothing. Kissing Piper on the forehead, he turned to Chris.  
  
"I'll save you Chris, I promise." With that he was gone in a blanket of white light, Leaving Piper alone with her sons.  
  
Meanwhile in the attic...  
  
Leo orbed in just as the girls began to chant.  
  
"Magic forces black and white,

Reaching out through space and light,

Be he far or be he near,

Bring us the scavenger demon here."  
  
A wind swept through the attic, and a demon - dressed all in black, with a slight greenish tinge to his skin – appeared inside the crystal cage. Phoebe instantly recognised him as the demon that had thrown Chris out of the window in her vision.  
  
"Where am I?" He demanded.  
  
"What are you doing?" Leo cried, they had enough problems, without adding another demon to the pile.  
  
"What did you do to Chris' soul?" Paige sneered at the demon, ignoring Leo.  
  
"Well it should be on its way to the afterlife by now." The scavenger demon stated.  
  
"But how? Chris isn't dead!" Leo asked as he joined in the interrogation.  
  
"He's still alive?" The demon boomed as he took a few threatening steps towards Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"What?" Paige was baffled; he had walked straight out of the crystal cage. "How?"  
  
The demon looked down at the crystals on the floor and smirked.  
  
"Didn't you read your little book?" He questioned as she gestured to the Book of Shadows. "I may not have any powers of my own, but I am resistant to witches magic."  
  
Phoebe got into her fighting stance, sensing this was about to get ugly but Leo beat her to it. In two large steps he arrived in front of the demon, punching him square in the jaw.  
  
The demon wasn't expecting this and stumbled backwards, where Leo continued to attack. Ramming the demon against the wall, choking him.  
  
"What did you do to my son?" Leo shouted as he through him across the room, where the demon landed painfully in a pile of boxes.  
  
"I merely punished him for his betrayal. He thought he could fool me, pretending to be a demon, trying to protect the twice-blessed child! Ha, he got what he deserved." He replied as he forced himself to his feet.  
  
Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the demon, using her empath power she knew he was telling the truth, he was only after Chris. He wasn't the one who had made Leo sick, and definitely wasn't the one who was making Piper disappear.  
  
"Then who is after us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"How should I know witch?"  
  
"Wrong answer!" Leo said as she swung at him again, the demon tried to shimmer out, but he wasn't fast enough, and received the blow to the stomach.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were both shocked by Leo's behaviour; he was a pacifist after all, yet he was tearing the demon apart.  
  
"Leo he doesn't know anything." Paige said, as Leo struck the demon again, never giving him enough time to fight back  
  
Leo's headed snapped round to the sisters' upon hearing his name, this gave the demon all the time he needed and he shimmered away.  
  
"Dammit!" Leo cursed.  
  
"Wow Leo, since when did you kick ass?" Phoebe asked, inwardly she was slightly impressed.  
  
"Err...I don't know." Leo said as his anger slowly dissipated.  
  
Paige chuckled. "Warrior." She said to Phoebe as if that word meant something.  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe asked slightly lost.  
  
"The spell." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe thought back to the spell she had used to heal Leo. The line 'heal this warrior' standing out in her mind, as it slid into place.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh...what?" Leo asked, he clearly wasn't on the same page as them.  
  
"The spell I used to heal you, that split you in two."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well in it I said to 'heal this warrior', and I think that's what it did, we healed your warrior side, and your pacifist side is still unconscious downstairs."  
  
"Well how do we fix it? How do we make me whole again?"  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
"And how do I know you're not evil too?" Casie asked, part of her wanted to laugh at what Chris had just told her, because magic didn't exist...right? But another part of her sensed that he was telling her the truth, of course the fact that she could see right through him, kind of made his story more believable.  
  
"Because...I'm just not!"  
  
"You gave a very convincing argument there." Casie replied sarcastically.  
  
"Give me a break ok? I'm having a really bad day." Chris said as he slid down the glass until he was sitting on the floor, his legs spread out in front of him.  
  
"And I'm not? I try to be a good Samaritan and help you, only to get pushed down the stairs, my soul stole, told I'm a witch and..."  
  
"I get the point." Chris said interrupting her flow.  
  
"I'm not finished! Casie snapped.  
  
"Look, we could continue arguing over who has had the worst day, or we could you know try and figure a way to get ourselves out of this mess!?!"  
  
"Fine." Casie replied, calming down slightly.  
  
Chris then realised he didn't have any clue how to get out of this cage. He'd tried orbing, but he didn't seem to have his powers in this form, Leo couldn't hear him, and he quickly found out that pummelling the glass didn't help either, so what else was there to try?  
  
"Any ideas?" Casie looked at him in shock.  
  
"Kinda new to this, so I'd go with no!"  
  
"Well if you are a witch, which you most probably are, you have been a witch your whole life, you just didn't know it." Chris said, smiling slightly at how many times he had managed to say 'witch' in that sentence.  
  
"That's very reassuring." Sarcasm creeping into her voice again.  
  
"Anyway back to our escape plan..."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
Casie chuckled. "Oh so that's what that noise is."  
  
"If you're not going to help...god you are so annoying!"  
  
"And you are so easy to wind up." She teased.  
  
"Hello? We're facing imminent death if we can't get out of here soon and you're making jokes?" Chris cried in disbelief. Casie's confidence suddenly seemed to vanish, her brave facade she had going crumbled as she back away, crossing her arms protectively around herself.  
  
"I tend to make fun of things when I'm nervous, or scared...or both..." She said in a small voice.  
  
"I have a feeling you tend to ramble too!" Chris said, but Casie then looked directly at him, and he saw the fear in her eyes. He suddenly felt sorry for her, she had just gotten thrown in head first, with no clue what was going on.  
  
"Look don't worry we'll get out of this. I'm sure my family are already working on a way to find us as we speak. It'll be ok." Chris said trying to reassure the poor girl, as she sank to the floor beside him.  
  
"I hope so, would be nice to see my 21st birthday!" She said, again trying to make the best of a bad situation.  
  
"I'd just settle with seeing tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah tomorrow..."  
  
.................  
  
Wow I'm so proud, this is the longest story I have written yet, oh and this is officially the longest chapter too! Anyway I hope that answered some of your questions! I had so much fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!

PS sorry about the spells being so spread apart, it was the only way i could get them on seperate lines!!


	10. Where do we go from here?

Hey I'm really sorry this took me so long but I'm knee-deep in my exams, and just got a surge of inspiration today, so again sorry this took me like forever to update...on the bright side I only have 3 exams left, 2 weeks today and I'll be finished, I can't wait!!  
  
Feline-Feral (yeah I agree I like Leo when he kicks ass, which you see some more of soon! Thanks for reviewing!)  
  
lil-whitelighter111488 (thanks so much, sorry this took so long!)  
  
Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (love it? Thanks :o) I know I'm bad with cliffhangers but I can't help it...sorry!)  
  
Dark Fires (thanks, sorry this took me forever, but it's here now!)  
  
X3 (thanks, yeah I was trying to get the bickering right, took me a while!!)  
  
Melissa (you're so lucky your exams are over!! Thanks for reviewing!)  
  
AJS (thanks, course I continued, may take me a while, but I'll get there...eventually!lol!)  
  
Cc (thanks so much!)  
  
Buffspike (your review makes me smile so much, I love it when people say they love it...makes writing it sooo worthwhile! Thanks!)  
  
Pheniox-skye (thanks soo much!! Oh MIA is an army term that means 'missing in action', they used it when a solider went missing in battle, and is presumed dead! Hope that helped you!)  
  
Gryffindor620 (Thanks a lot! :o) oh Casie is 20, and about a week off her 21st birthday!)  
  
Random insane person (I always look forward to your reviews!! Oh and you find out a little more about what's going on in this chapter!)  
  
Xxaninsomniacsnightmarexx (hehe...yep truce, anyway sorry this chapter took me so long, blame those horrible exams and annoying revision! Thanks!)  
  
Charmed Fan ( I agree, I like the Chris/Piper stuff, but since he's stuck in the underworld there won't be any of that for a little while...sorry!)  
  
Calen (Thanks, yeah you find out a little more about the disappearing stuff in this chapter!)  
  
Riku and Sora Forever (Thank you so much...makes my day when I read reviews like yours, and as for Chris and Casie you'll just have to wait and see!lol!)  
  
And on with the story...  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
"We could write another spell, you know to put them back to together." Phoebe suggested, the two sisters were sitting on the couch in the attic, trying to fix the two Leos problem.  
  
"Yeah but he'd still be sick and we'd be one man down!"  
  
"But we can't have two Leos." Phoebe reasoned.  
  
"Why not?" Paige asked. "You said it yourself, this Leo kicks ass, and we could seriously use the muscle with all this demonic activity."  
  
"Yeah but what if something goes wrong, we don't know how long they can last separated like this..."  
  
"Hello! I'm still in the room, do you mind not talking about me like I'm not here!?!" Leo asked waving his arms at Phoebe and Paige as if to stress on the point of him still being in the room.  
  
"Sorry." The sisters chorused.  
  
"So do I get a say in _my_ problem?" Leo asked, with a slight bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Of course you do sweetie." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"Ok then, I say we leave the other me downstairs for the mean time and concentrated on getting Chris' soul back."  
  
"Sure...but how do we do that?" Paige asked, as she was running out of ideas.  
  
Leo paused for a moment, thinking, then said. "I'm not sure, so I'm going to ask the other elders and can one of you please check on Piper?" But he had orbed out, without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Bye then!" Paige called sarcastically after him.  
  
"I still don't think this is a good idea." Phoebe said, but Paige ignored her comment.  
  
"Well you heard the man." She took Phoebe arm and orbed them back to the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital...  
  
Piper was pacing, it seemed to be the only thing she could do to stop her mind from completely freaking out. She just stared at the tiles on the floor as she walked up and down them. Pushing everything from her mind but the tiles and how the fluorescent lights from above made them glisten.  
  
The continuous, "beep...beep...beep" of the machines keeping Chris alive, also seemed to calm her nerves slightly, as the beeping brought the only sense of comfort she had; he was still alive.  
  
Wyatt was asleep, curled up on the bed beside his brother.  
  
But Piper's brave façade seemed to crumble when her sisters orbed in with grim expressions on their faces.  
  
"I take it plan B didn't work?" Piper asked although she already knew the answer, meekly she asked. "Plan C?"  
  
"Leo's gone to check with the other elders."  
  
Phoebe looked at Wyatt, his tiny chest rising and falling as he slept soundly, unaware of how close to death his brother was.  
  
"They'll know what to do...right?" Piper asked as she continued to pace. "He's going to be ok...right?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances, both unsure of how to comfort their sister, as both were asking themselves the same question, 'was he going to be ok?'  
  
At her sisters silence, Piper's panic rose. "I can't lose him...I won't...I can't..."  
  
"Shh honey, you're not going to lose him, we'll get his soul back, don't worry." Phoebe replied as she wrapped her big sister in a hug.  
  
Piper couldn't pretend anymore, she couldn't act like she was ok, and she broke down in her Phoebe's arms. Paige joined the hugged, desperate to comfort her sister.  
  
Piper felt slightly claustrophobic and pulled away, returning to her rhythmic pacing.  
  
"When we lost Prue..." She sobbed, staring at her sons. "If...if...I won't be able to survive."  
  
Before her sisters could say anything, Piper glowed red and disappeared.  
  
"Oh no." Paige said meekly as she sank into a chair.  
  
"Paige our sister just disappeared, for like the fourth time today, Chris is dying, Leo is split in two...I don't think 'oh no' quite covers it!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Shh, you're going to wake Wyatt!" But Paige was just met with a glare from Phoebe.  
  
"Ok we have to try and figure out what's causing it calmly and rationally. Do you think you can do that?" Paige asked, Phoebe nodded and sat down beside Paige. "Lets start at the beginning."  
  
"Yeah, well the first time they vanished was when Leo collapsed and they were laughing."  
  
"Yeah." Paige agreed.  
  
"Then again when they got really mad, cause Leo was sick and the whole vanishing thing." Phoebe continued.  
  
"Yeah and Piper disappeared when Chris got thrown out of the window..."  
  
"She was really scared." Paige raised an eyebrow, so Phoebe added. "A weird mixture of empathy and premonition!"  
  
"Ok...anyway, and lastly just now!" Paige said, as she slumped back in the chair.  
  
"Is it just me or is there a major common denominator, that I didn't notice before.!?!"  
  
"What?" Paige asked, not quite seeing what Phoebe was getting at.  
  
"I...I think it's tied to her emotions."  
  
"You're right, first she was really happy, then angry, then scared and just now she was really upset!" Paige replied smiling, at last they were figuring this out.  
  
"Ok we now know what's causing it but not why? And who..." Phoebe didn't get a chance to finish as Leo orbed in.  
  
"What did you find out?" Paige asked, squinting slightly from the rising sun, that shone through the windows, she was actually surprised she was still awake, having only had about three hours sleep in the last two days.  
  
"Not much, just that Chris' soul hasn't moved on, so it's somewhere in this realm, but they can't help us find out where." Leo then noticed something. "Where's Piper?"  
  
"Oh she disappeared again, but guess what?" Phoebe asked, a smile across her face.  
  
"What?" Leo asked glumly, not really in the mood for games, and wondering was could be making Phoebe smile, as to him, his world was crashing around him.  
  
"We figured out that Piper keeps disappearing when she suffers an extreme emotion!"  
  
Leo smiled weakly back, at least they had managed to find the cause of Piper's disappearing acts. But he was stumped for ideas on how to save his son.  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
"You got your wish." Casie said softly. She was standing at the far side of their prison, staring absently at the rocky landscape that surrounded them.  
  
"Huh?" Chris asked, not quite sure what she meant.  
  
"We lived to see tomorrow." She replied, turning round to face him.  
  
"How can you tell?" Chris wondered as he looked at the darkness around them.  
  
Casie shrugged. "I just can..." She walked over and sat directly in front of Chris. "Any more ideas on our escape plan?"  
  
"Not really, I thought maybe a spell, but my powers don't work in this form, so it might not work either."  
  
"Well you never no until you try." Casie stated, she was still trying to get used to this side of life she never knew existed, witches, demons, and spells. But part of her felt at ease with the whole thing, maybe Chris was right, maybe she had been a witch her whole life.  
  
"Ok then..." Chris was never very good with thinking of spells on the spot, potions were his thing, something else he had inherited from his mother.  
  
"Spirits of air, forest and sea,

From this prison set us free."  
  
Chris slammed his fist at the glass, but as usual his fist connected; they were still trapped.  
  
Casie raised an eyebrow. "I take it, it didn't work?" Chris nodded in reply.  
  
"What does he want with us?" She asked, letting out a sigh of frustration. For a second she actually thought the spell might have worked, that they could get out of here.  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
"Should be careful what you wish for!" Someone sneered behind Chris.  
  
Casie's eyes widen in fear and she crawled backwards creating as much distance as she could between herself and the demon. Chris turned to face Seth.  
  
..........  
  
Please review...please, please, please!!! Oh I hope that answers some of you're questions too!!


	11. What do you want with us?

A/N: Okay I'm soo sorry this took me so long to update, but I do have a genuine reason, my mother banned me from updating until my exams were over, which yay they are, and guess what...my exams finished on Monday and I got hit with a huge case of writers block, typical. But I got here eventually and I hopefully should have the next chapter up by the end of the week, again I'm so sorry!  
  
lil-whitelighter111488 (Thanks, I always love it when people say they love it...did that make sense? Ah well anyway thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Gryffindor620 (Thanks so much, sorry this one took me like forever to write!)  
  
Dark Fires (Thanks and yeah sorry I think I took even longer to update this time...sorry!)  
  
Jackie (Thanks a lot, hope this doesn't fail to disappoint!)  
  
Gabwr (Thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Feline-Feral (I agree it's fun when Leo kicks ass, and will I kill Chris? Well you'll just have to read the rest of my story to find out...I'm evil aren't I? lol, thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Random insane person (Thanks so much, this chapter should answer a lot more of you questions too...well I hope so anyway!hehe!)  
  
Buffspike (Your review totally made my day! You said when you read it time flies by, hehe that may be cos my chapters are kinda short, I'm trying to make them longer, but it's not really working very well! Anyway thanks so much, hope you like this one too!)  
  
Buffy Fan (Thankyou and sorry this took me soo long!)  
  
X3 (Thanks so much....oh 'evil Seth' as you put does divulge some of his evil plans....hope you like!)  
  
deranged black kitten of doom ( Thanks so much, one question though how did you come up with a penname like that? It's cool!)  
  
Ok I would like to thank my darling sister for being my beta, and on with the story....hehe yes there is a chapter in here somewhere....  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
Leo had gone to get coffee, actually to be more accurate Phoebe and Paige decided they had wanted coffee and had sent Leo to go get it.  
  
Leo was walking back when he saw a familiar face lying on one of the beds in the same ward where Chris' room was.  
  
It was the girl, the one who had saved Chris' life. Leo walked up to her remembering Piper had told him that she had fallen down the stairs, but as he got closer he noticed something that made him drop the two polystyrene cups, spilling hot coffee all down him.  
  
Meanwhile in Chris' room...  
  
"He looks so helpless...although I'm sure he'd kill me if he heard me saying that!" Paige said turning to Phoebe. "It's still kinda weird, Chris being our nephew. I mean cause he's not that much younger than me."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "I know what you mean, although I don't know how we missed it, he's definitely his mother's son!"  
  
"Yeah he looks so much like her."  
  
"Not to mention he has her stubborn streak and temper, but I think he got his incessant need to do demon hunting 24/7 from Prue!" Phoebe giggled remembering some of the times Prue would go demon hunting because she was bored and had nothing else to do.  
  
"Really was Prue as bad as Chris?" Paige asked, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Phoebe began but stopped mid-sentence when Leo came barrelling in through the door.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked as she saw Leo had coffee stained all down his shirt.  
  
"Err...we have a problem!" Leo said.  
  
"_A_ problem? Leo we have many problems."  
  
"You know that girl, Cassie or Casie..."  
  
"Casie." Phoebe corrected.  
  
"Yeah well she's in a coma." Leo said.  
  
"What? How'd that happen?" Paige asked.  
  
"Apparently she fell down the stairs..." Leo continued but was once again interrupted by Phoebe.  
  
"This can't be a coincidence can it?"  
  
"That's not the problem!" Leo insisted.  
  
"What is then?" Phoebe asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Well I was getting you guys coffee, and I saw her in one of the beds when I was walking back..."  
  
"Leo get to the point." Paige snapped.  
  
"Her soul is missing too."  
  
"What?" Phoebe shrieked, as Paige looked at him in shock.  
  
"Yeah, so now on top of finding Chris' soul, fixing Piper and healing the other me, you guys have an innocent to save."  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" Phoebe asked, sinking further into her chair.  
  
"Well we have to find out everything we can about this Casie girl. Leo did you get a second name?" Paige asked, as she slid into control mode.  
  
"Yeah, it's Winters, Casie Winters."  
  
"Ok then let's get to work!" Paige grabbed Phoebe's wrist and orbed them out.  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
"Damnit! Those stupid witches managed to heal the elder!" Seth raged as he threw an energy ball at the wall, causing the whole cavern to shake and small pieces of rock to fall.  
  
"Elder? You mean Leo? You're the one who made him sick?" Chris demanded as he glared at Seth, nobody hurt his family and got away with it.  
  
"Of course it was me, I couldn't very well have him heal you or I would never have gotten your soul." Seth sneered.  
  
"But why? What do you want with us?"  
  
"You'll see, with the full moon tonight." Seth replied staring at the ceiling of the cavern as if he could see the moon through the dirt and earth that separated them from the sky. "If only I could get those witches off my back. I don't have anymore of that potion, so I'll have to use another one." Seth said quietly to himself, but the sound echoed on the cold stone walls making sure Chris and Casie heard every word.  
  
"Potion? What potion?" Chris demanded, but Seth simply ignored him, which in turn only aggravated Chris further. "Talk to me you son of a bitch!"  
  
"Chris..." Casie said weakly from her position behind Chris, it was almost like she was using him as a shield.  
  
"What?" Chris snapped, turning round to her but then he saw her frightened expression. "Sorry."  
  
"Emm...maybe insulting him isn't the best course of action." Casie said in a small voice. There was something about Seth that really scared her, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but his mere presence seemed to make her lose her confidence and bravery, all she wanted to do was hide in the corner.  
  
"Smart girl, you might want to listen to her Chris." Seth replied, as he walked to the wall opposite and waving his hand over it a small wooden door appeared. Seth flung open the door to reveal shelves and shelves stacked full of potions.  
  
Chris ignored Casie's warning. "What potion?" He asked again, but then something clicked. "Wait, it was you wasn't it? You made us disappear?"  
  
"Us? I merely infected the witch, I didn't foresee it spreading to the child. A minor complication I can easily fix." Seth replied before turning back to the cupboard full of potions.  
  
"But how...why?"  
  
"How? That was easy, I merely spiked her drink with the potion when you were all at P3." Seth said as he searched the cupboard. "Well I thought it would have been obvious why I did it, I needed the eldest, the strongest distracted. As for the other two, they won't be a problem soon." He seemed to have found what he was looking for as he lifted two vials, closing the door and making the cupboard door vanish as if it had never been there.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Chris yelled, ramming his fists on the glass wall of his prison.  
  
"Now what would be the fun in telling you that?" Seth let out a manic laugh then disappeared in a puff of green smoke.  
  
Meanwhile in Casie's house...  
  
Phoebe had tried looking on the internet for a Casie Winters, but came up with nothing, no birth certificate, nothing, it was like she didn't exist.  
  
So Paige suggested that since Casie lived next door they should check her place out.  
  
Once Paige orbed them into the hallway, they were immediately shocked to find that the place was filled with boxes, not much had been unpacked.  
  
"Didn't she move in a few months ago?" Phoebe inquired, staring at the unopened boxes piled high in the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, how come she hasn't unpacked yet?" Paige asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
There was a small two-seater sofa and a tv, but that was it. There weren't any photo frames, ornaments, magazines, the place felt so empty.  
  
"I have no idea." Phoebe said as she touched the sofa, trying desperately to get a premonition, something that could help them find their innocent and their nephew.  
  
The kitchen was much the same, empty. There was very little in her fridge, and they could only find one plate and one set of cutlery.  
  
"I guessing she doesn't entertain a lot." Paige said sarcastically as the two sisters left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.  
  
All the other rooms were empty except one, this room was obviously her bedroom and it was the only room in the house that looked lived in. There was an unmade bed, and lots of opened boxes with clothes all over the place. On the bedside table was one small photograph of a woman in an oak wood frame.  
  
"What's that?" Paige asked as Phoebe rounded the bed and picked up the photo frame.  
  
"I don't..." But before Phoebe could finish she was pulled into a premonition.  
  
_The same woman from the photograph lay on the ground, battered and bruised. A small girl, probably only three years old, came running into the room.  
  
"Mommy?" The girl asked, then she saw the woman. "Mommy?" She cried as she ran over to the woman.  
  
The woman smiled at the child as she pulled in another pained breath.  
  
"Mommy what's wrong?"  
  
"Casie honey, I love you. I want you to always remember that I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too mommy." Casie replied as she started to cry.  
  
"Always remember I love you." The woman whispered, then her body lay still.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy wake up. Please wake up." Casie cried._  
  
"Oh my god." Phoebe said as she sat on the bed, reeling from the after effects of her premonition.  
  
"Pheebs what did you see?" Paige asked as she sat down beside her sister, looking at the photo of the woman still in Phoebe's hand.  
  
"It was her mother." Phoebe replied quietly, indicating the women in the photograph. "She died when Casie was little...she saw her mother die."  
  
"The poor girl." Paige said as she put her arm around Phoebe's shoulder, trying to console her sister, they both knew what it was like to lose a mother.  
  
Phoebe smiled at Paige, thankful to have her sister with her, but she knew she had a job to do. Standing up she said, "We're still stuck at square one though, we know hardly anything about this girl, and no idea why her soul is missing too!"  
  
Paige nodded in agreement and pushed herself to her feet beside Phoebe.  
  
A small laugh broke the silence and made Phoebe jump, she dropped the frame, which landed with a thud on the floor cracking the glass. The sisters turned to face the intruder and came face to face with Seth.  
  
"Who are..." Paige started but Phoebe cut across her.  
  
"Wait I know you, you work at P3."  
  
"Very good witch." Seth replied.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Paige demanded.  
  
"That's for me to know...and you not to know!" With that Seth threw the potion vials, one landing at Phoebe's feet, the other landing at Paige's feet.  
  
.........  
  
I sorry I can't help it, I have to leave a cliffhanger! I promise the next chapter won't take me as long! Please review and make my day....please!?! 


	12. Where are you?

A/N: Hey sorry this took me a little longer than excepted but I've been busy.

Gryffindor620 (will they be soulless? Hmm you'll just have to read and see, lol, thanks for reviewing!)  
  
RikuNSoraKH-ChrisHCharmedFreak (I know suspense is so fun to write, I can't help it! Thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Dark Fires (Thankyou thankyou, see this didn't take me as long to update, are you proud of me? lol!)  
  
Willows2 (wow you missed my story, well that makes me feel a. so happy that you like my story enough to miss it, and b. guilty that I haven't updated in so long to make you miss it, sorry!)  
  
Buffspike (thanks for saying my chapters aren't too short, this one is actually kinda longer, see I'm getting better, I was on a roll last night! Hope you like this one too!)  
  
Feline-Feral (hey thanks, see I updated sooner than last time, hope you like this chapter too!)  
  
Charmed Fan (Well I did tell you I was suffering from writers block at the time, sorry!)  
  
Calen (Sorry if I confused you, yes Seth gave Piper a potion that is making her disappear, and you'll find out soonish what the potion is exactly, and oh you asked where Piper was, well she disappeared again and she is just about to reappear, hope that helped!)  
  
lil-whitelighter111488 (Thankyou, I know poor Casie she's not really having a good day is she!lol I'm so mean to my characters!)  
  
pipernleo4ever (Thanks, but wait no, Chris is mine, you can't have him, lol, I guess we could share him!?! Sorry I'm quite protective of my Chris, you wouldn't have guessed since I nearly killed him in my story, but you know the guy looks hot when he's hurt!)  
  
Anna Pallaria (yeah I can get carried away with my cliff-hangers, sorry bout that! Since you were dying to know what happened next I updated cause I don't want to kill anyone with my suspense lol! Hope this doesn't disappoint!)  
  
Anyway the story...  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
After throwing the potions Seth smoked out, leaving the two sisters bewildered and alone in Casie's bedroom.  
  
"Ok what just happened?" Paige asked as she surveyed the remnants of the broken potion vial at her feet.  
  
"I have no clue." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Let's just get out of here, and check to see if he's in the Book of Shadows." Paige suggested as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe said, but as she started walking her vision seemed to cloud, it was almost like someone was slowly turning off a dimmer switch in the room.  
  
"Err...Paige did it suddenly get darker in here?" Phoebe asked as she fumbled around the bed making her way to the door, but she received no reply. "Paige?"  
  
Phoebe's vision was blurred, she could barely make out anything but she was fairly certain that Paige was no longer in the room. To the best of her ability Phoebe followed her sister.  
  
Meanwhile Paige had made her way downstairs, when she arrived in the hallway she saw this little girl run right past her into the living room.  
  
"Hey." Paige called as she ran after the girl.  
  
Paige found the child cuddled up on the sofa crying, she couldn't be more that three or four years old.  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Paige said as she inched closer to the girl not wanting to scare her. "What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
The small girl looked up to Paige through red puffy eyes, her curly blonde hair hung around her face as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Before Paige could get any closer a loud bang could be heard from the hallway, shortly followed by Phoebe cursing loudly.  
  
Paige rushed to her sister, fearing the demon had returned, but all she found was Phoebe pushing herself to her feet at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I tripped, and fell down a few stairs." Phoebe replied as she brushed herself off.  
  
"You ok..." Paige trailed off as the small girl tugged on her jeans.  
  
"Help me." The child whispered.  
  
Paige was about to answer when Phoebe shouted out in pain.  
  
"You ok?" Paige asked again as Phoebe proceeded to hop on one foot after stubbing her toe on the banister.  
  
"No." Phoebe whined.  
  
Paige turned back to the child but she was no longer there. "Phoebe did you see where the girl went?"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The little girl that was just here, didn't you see her?" Paige asked sceptically as she raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Paige that seems to be the problem because I can't see ANYTHING!" Phoebe insisted.  
  
"Huh?" Paige looked over at her sister just in time to see Phoebe stumble forwards and walk straight into one of the many boxes that littered the hallway.  
  
"Oww." Phoebe whisper as she put her hands down to feel the box she had just walked into.  
  
"Oh my god you're blind!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Glad we're on the same page." Phoebe replied sarcastically.  
  
Paige rushed over and gently guided her sister around the boxes. "How'd that happen?"  
  
"Well I was thinking the potion."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right, but how come I'm not blind too?" Paige asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell you." Phoebe replied as she leaned into Paige, depending solely on her sister to guide her. "Who were you talking to?"  
  
"There was this little girl, where'd she go?" Paige asked although she wasn't really expecting Phoebe to know the answer in her current condition, she let go of Phoebe to search the living room for the child.  
  
"A little girl? But we already searched the house and no one was here." Phoebe said in the direction she assumed Paige had gone.  
  
"But she _was_ right here." Paige insisted as she wandered around the ground floor of Casie's house, but she found no trace of the girl.  
  
"Maybe you were imaging things?" Phoebe suggested as she flayed her arms out trying to guide herself to the door without bumping into anything else, but her attempts were unsuccessful in the strange environment and her shoulder collided with the doorframe of the living room.  
  
Phoebe silently cursed under her breath, rubbing her soon to be bruised shoulder. "Paige where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm here." Paige said as she placed an arm around her sister. "I can't find her anywhere."  
  
Paige was so confused, the girl had just been there, and then she seemed to have just vanished out of thin air. The girl had asked for her help, but now Paige couldn't even find her, some help she was.  
  
"Well we can come back and look for her when I can actually see, and help you look."  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
With that Paige orbed them both back to the manor attic, where she led Phoebe to the sofa.  
  
"Leo?" Paige called.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital...  
  
Leo was sitting in a chair beside the bed almost asleep when Piper reappeared.  
  
"Oh god not again, this is getting ridiculous!" Piper exclaimed when she realised she had just lost another chunk of her life.  
  
Leo jumped up from his chair.  
  
"Ok Piper calm down, do you think you can do that, do you think you can stay calm?" Leo asked as he directed Piper into the chair he had just vacated.  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows. "Ok...what's going on?"  
  
"Well your sisters figured out what's causing you to disappear."  
  
"And?" Piper probed.  
  
"They figured out that it happens whenever you suffer an extreme emotion."  
  
"Ok." Piper said as she let this new information sink in. Thinking about it, it did make sense to her now; every time she had vanished she was either, really scared, or happy or sad.  
  
"Ok so you have to stay calm."  
  
"Easier said than done." Piper replied, but she looked over at Chris with a sleeping Wyatt curled up beside him and knew they needed her now, she was their mother and it was her job to protect them and she couldn't very well do that if she was vanishing into thin air every five seconds.  
  
Turning back to Leo, she took a deep breath. "I'll do anything."  
  
"Good cause Paige is calling me, so I'll be right back." Leo kissed Piper on the cheek and disappeared in a shower of orbs.  
  
"Ok, calm." Piper said to herself. "I can do that!"  
  
Piper took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She remembered back to when her powers had advanced so she could blow things up, she had panicked blowing up most of the kitchen in the process, and Leo had tried to get her to relax by meditating. It had been a while, but Piper was going to stick to her words and do anything, she closed her eyes, took in another deep breath, and slowly cleared her mind of everything.  
  
Piper solitude was quickly shattered when Leo orbed in with Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Why can't you heal her?" Paige asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't know, there must have been something in that potion." Leo replied as he directed Phoebe into the chair beside Piper, who still had her eyes closed.  
  
"Piper what ya doing?" Paige questioned, causing Piper to open her eyes and glare at her sister.  
  
"Meditating." Piper simply stated which caused Paige to giggle. "Hey I'm trying to stay calm, so I don't go poof again!"  
  
"Good plan." Paige said.  
  
"What were you guys talking about, who won't heal?" Piper asked.  
  
"Err...that would be me, we had a little run in with a demon and I'm now blind."  
  
"What?" Piper cried.  
  
"What happened to staying calm?" Paige asked sceptically.  
  
Piper ignored her and turned to Phoebe. "Blind? How did that happen?"  
  
"Well we were in Casie's house..."  
  
"Why were you in Casie's house?" Piper interrupted.  
  
"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Leo suggested.  
  
"Ok then, after you disappeared Leo went to get coffee and found out Casie's in a coma, and that her soul is missing too." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok." Piper replied, trying her hardest not to panic.  
  
"So Paige and I went to her house to find out what we can about her that could help us find her and Chris, Piper you should seriously see the place, she hardly has any stuff, and what she does have is all in boxes."  
  
"But she moved in like two or three months ago." Piper said, how could anyone not have unpacked after that length of time?  
  
"Yeah I know. Anyway I found this picture in her room and I got a premonition, it was about her mother, she died when Casie was about three." Phoebe said. "Then this guy appeared and threw a potion at me and one at Paige, then he just disappeared in a puff of green smoke."  
  
"Well at least you saw the demon, was he in the Book of Shadows?"  
  
"Wait Piper it gets better, the demon, I have seen him before, he one of your bartenders."  
  
"What?" Piper and Leo both exclaimed in unison.  
  
"What did he look like?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Well he was average height and build, he had short black spiky hair..." Phoebe described, trying to remember his face, when all she could see now was endless black.  
  
"Seth, yeah it's gotta be Seth." Piper replied as she thought of all of her male bartenders, Seth definitely fitted Phoebe's description best.  
  
"Ok now we know who this guy is, how do we find him, and Chris and Casie?" Phoebe asked. "Plus I would like to see again, sometime soon preferably."  
  
"You could check out his locker at P3, see if you could find any clues on how to find him." Leo suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Piper agreed.  
  
Paige, who had remained silent while Phoebe had filled in Piper, was leaning on the doorframe when she saw the little girl from Casie's house run past the door and down the corridor. Paige opened the door to see if it really was the girl, or if it was someone else.  
  
The girl stopped and turned to face Paige. "Help me." She said before she turned and continued to run down the corridor.  
  
"Wait." Paige called as she ran in pursuit of the child.  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld...  
  
Chris had grown more frustrated since Seth had left. He couldn't help but fear the worst, that Seth could be killing his aunts at this very moment, and what bothered Chris the most was that he was powerless to do anything about it.  
  
"God I need to get out of here!" Chris shouted as he punched his glass cage, but as usually his blows had no effect.  
  
"Yeah so do I but I think we have figured out that pummelling the glass isn't going to help!" Casie snapped as she ran her hands through her blonde curly hair.  
  
"Well I don't see you coming up with any plans." Chris shot back as he began to pace.  
  
"I should have just let you die and then none of this would have ever happened!" Casie screamed but quickly regretted it when a look of sadness flashed across Chris face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."  
  
"You're right, you are in this mess because of me and I'm sorry." Chris said.  
  
"Well if I die I'm so haunting your ass!" Casie joked.  
  
"You're not going to die, I promise you I won't let you die." Chris said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks." Casie replied, although she had only meet this guy yesterday she felt safe with him, and she truly believed his words when he said he would protect her.  
  
Seth smoked into the cavern cutting short their conversation.  
  
"Miss me?" Seth mocked.  
  
"What did you do to Phoebe and Paige?" Chris demanded.  
  
"They're alive, no sense in me killing them yet. But thanks to me they won't be getting in my way again." Seth smiled, almost as if he was pleased with himself.  
  
Chris couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, they were alive, and this would hopefully give him enough time to get out of here. But a small voice in the back of his head kept saying 'you haven't come up with a way to get out yet, so what makes you think you can get out?' But Chris refused to admit defeat, he would find some way even if it killed him, he had to warn his family about Seth and he had to save Casie, she was his innocent after all.  
  
Casie took a few steps forward, although her fear was still present her curiosity got the better of her. "Why do you need me? I'm nobody."  
  
Seth laughed at her comment. "Oh but you are someone my dear, someone very important and because of you my curse shall be lifted tonight."  
  
............  
  
See this is the part where you all say 'Ahh so that's why she called her story cursed!' As you can see there is method to my madness! I would like to add this whole Phoebe going blind plot I have had in my head for weeks and then suddenly a few stories appeared with a similar thing, so yeah sorry I'm not coping anyone, really! Sorry there wasn't much Chris and Casie in this chapter, will be more coming up I promise, I just kinda got side-tracked with the whole Phoebe and Paige thing...this chapter is slightly longer, hope you liked! Oh and I would like to add, wow 12 chapters this is the longest fan fiction I have ever wrote!! Ok I realised I have rambled on a bit so I will leave you with the usual beg of 'please review'!


	13. What are you on?

**A/N: **Hey sorry, I know it's been ages since I last updated, but I have had one hectic summer and this is the first chance I've really had to write. Hope I haven't lost any readers!

Charmed-One111488 (Thanks so much for reviewing, as for your question you'll just have to read on and see!)

deranged black kitten of doom (Thanks, and again sorry this took me forever to update!)

buffspike (I always love your reviews; they always make me feel better! Thanks!)

Feline-Feral (Thanks, I know I keep picturing Phoebe banging into things so I'm glad you did too!)

OneTreeHillCharmedFreak (Thanks, so glad you liked it!)

Charmed Fan (Thanks for reviewing!)

Dark Fires (I feel so guilty cause I made you proud that I updated quickly last time and then I took sooo long this time, sorry about that, hope you like this one!)

PiperLeo=Wyatt and Chris (thanks, so glad you love it!)

Dominique1 (Yay so happy you like it, and the reason Chris keeps getting himself nearly killed is caus A he's hot when he's hurt and B I get so many review when I do that lol! Oh and they are non-corporal btw and as for your other question you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!)

psychokitty3 (hehe you and me think alike! Thanks!)

Crimson Amber (You wanted more so here you go! Thanks!)

DrewFan4Life (Thanks so much for reviewing!)

Terabean (I know I get carried away with my cliff-hanger, sorry it's a bad habit I just can't break, lol! Thanks!)

Stranded Stargazer (yay you like my stuff! Hope you like this one too, Thanks for reviewing!)

Wow that was a lot of reviews you guys are great, so please don't stop now!

**Chapter 13**

"Curse?" Casie asked confusion written all over her face.

"Yes curse." Seth repeated slowly mocking Casie.

"They actually exist?"

"Yes of course they do." Seth replied in a tired tone.

"What type of curse?" Chris asked, he was glad that he was getting some answers and that some of this scenario was finally making sense.

Seth stared at Chris for a moment, he knew that Chris was just trying to get as much information as he could, but he saw no harm in telling them a little, since there was no chance of them escaping the cage and he had successfully distracted every member of his family, so no harm could be done.

"A _witch_ cursed me into this body." Seth sneered at the memory all those years ago. "I am forced to live out my existence with only a fraction of my power and to face the mortality of this weak body. But not for long, soon I shall be free."

Chris didn't like the sound of this, Seth had already showed a decent amount of power, and if he were telling the truth – which in all fairness not many demons did – then Seth was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Chris decided to go further since Seth seemed to be in the mood to share. "What do you need us for exactly?"

Seth walked up to the glass cage and tapped on it, pointing at Casie. "That little witch is going to lift the curse for me!"

"Me? Why Me? What can I do? Are you even sure I'm a witch? I mean I have never done anything magical in my entire life I have no special powers! So I might not be a witch, how can you really tell you know it's not like I have witch tattooed on my forehead. So maybe somebody got it wrong, maybe you got the wrong girl." Casie babbled on, she then noticed Chris was trying to suppress a smile and she realised she had started to ramble; she always did it without noticing when she was scared. It was another one of her trademarks, when she was nervous she cracked jokes, but when she was frightened she rambled on about nothing.

"Sorry." She added quietly as she pressed herself against the farthest wall on her prison, the more distance between Seth and herself the slightly better she felt.

Seth rolled his eyes, almost as if he was dealing with a five-year-old that didn't understand that she couldn't have her cookie until after dinner.

"The reason being that your powers were bound, and if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, this is the eve of your twenty-first birthday. The day you receive your powers." Seth told her.

Chris didn't even have to look at Casie for confirmation as she let out a small gasp. At least it explained why she never knew she was a witch, it was like when his mother and aunts only found out about their heritage when Phoebe had read the spell from the Book of Shadows and unbound their powers.

Seth was pleased he got the reaction he did out of Casie, smiling to himself he decided to taunt her further, as it was so much fun.

"What your little mommy didn't tell you about it, aww what a shame."

Casie stiffened at his comment about her mother, she had been murdered when she was little and she had never really gotten over it, even now nearly eighteen years later.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" Casie hissed at him, no one ever did that; Casie was very protective of her mother's memory, since it was all she had left.

After she had died Casie had been shifted around from town to town, city to city, foster home to foster home until she was sixteen when she had had enough and had ran off, changing her last name from Scott to Winters, and from then on that was her, living only a couple of months in each city, never making friends so she didn't get to attached.

Casie had always lived with the haunting memory of her mother's death and to her moving on, meant moving on to the next city, she had lived in all the big cities like New York, Los Angeles and Chicago, but as always she moved on after a few months, now she didn't even bother to unpack anymore, what was the point?

Seth laughed. "Hit a sore spot have I?"

Casie's fear seemed to evaporate and all she could think of was her mother, all she could see in her mind was her mother's broken and bloody form telling her that she loved her, right before she died.

Casie glared at Seth. Seth saw the change in Casie and laughed to himself, if she knew the full story he was sure she would be doing a lot more than glaring at him.

Chris also noticed the change in Casie, saw the all too familiar look in her eyes, he had after all lost his mother too. He understood her feelings and knew how much the memories hurt, even now when he had a younger version of his mother walking around with no idea she only had about fifteen years left to live. In some ways it was a dream come true, he had his mom back, but he knew that he would have to leave her when he went back to the future and he didn't know how he was going to do that.

Chris decided to change the subject quickly, as the current one was distressing Casie, she was beginning to hyperventilate slightly. "What do you need me for?" Chris questioned drawing Seth gaze over to him.

"Not to bright are you?'' Seth mocked.

"Well takes one to know one." Chris shot back.

Seth easy-going manner vanished, the expression on his face took on the cruel image of what he really was; a demon.

"Never insult me if you want to live much longer." Seth sneered.

"If you wanted me dead, I would be already." Chris replied in a smart-ass tone, he liked that he now had the upper hand.

Seth smiled slightly at the cockiness of the witch-whitelighter. "But I only need you until midnight, and then I will have the pleasure of killing a Charmed offspring."

Chris inwardly cursed himself, but wasn't going to give up now. "And what happens at midnight?"

"I'm tiring of you very quickly, if you knew what was best for you, you would stop." Seth warned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Chris stated, mirroring Seth's words from earlier.

Seth made a fist and directed the magical blow at Chris, who went flying backwards and crashed into the back of the glass cage. With that Seth smoked out.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Casie asked as she rushed over to Chris, she tried to help him up, only to have her hand pass right through him; she had for a moment forgotten that she was in essence just a spirit.

"I'm ok." Chris replied as he forced himself to his feet. "You ok?"

Casie smiled slightly, it was sweet of him to notice. "Bearing up, but I don't know how much longer I can take this." Casie said honestly.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here, I'll find a way!" Chris promised.

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Phoebe sat with a now completely awake Wyatt in her lap at Chris' bedside. Since Leo hadn't been able to cure her of her blindness she had been left babysitting.

"Mama." Wyatt said.

"Mommy busy right now but she'll be back soon." Phoebe replied.

"Dada"

"Daddy's busy too, so you'll just have to make do with your auntie Phoebe." Phoebe said, she could just picture the pout she was sure the toddler was wearing.

Piper and Leo had gone to P3 to see if they could find out anything on Seth. Paige had disappeared but Leo could sense she was still in the hospital and suggested that she had probably just gone for coffee, but that was half-an-hour ago and Phoebe was starting to get slightly worried.

"She's fine!" Phoebe kept telling herself.

It wasn't like she could do anything anyway; she couldn't see a thing and already had numerous bruises appearing all over her body from all the things she had managed to walk into. Phoebe thought this was probably Seth's - or however he was – plan, to put her out of commission, out of the way and this in turn made her feel even more helpless.

Meanwhile at P3...

"Find anything?" Piper called.

"Not since the last time you asked, a whole minute ago." Leo called back.

Leo was in the staff room going through Seth's locker, and all the other male bartenders' lockers, just in case Phoebe description was wrong and it wasn't Seth. While Piper was sprawled on a chair in the bar area, her feet were swollen and sore and Leo had insisted she sit down, in an effort not to get worked up about anything she had just simply agreed.

"Nothing." Leo said as he joined Piper by the bar.

"What do you mean nothing?" Piper demanded.

Leo sighed. "I looked in every locker, there's nothing out of the ordinary."

"What was in Seth's locker?"

"Just a few clean t-shirts and a half empty bottle of coke."

Piper smiled. "Leo I love you and all but you would make one lousy detective."

"Why?" Leo asked confused, he wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Seth's worked here for a couple of months, and I bet ya nearly everyone else's locker had some personnel belonging in it, like a picture or something along those lines." Leo nodded and Piper continued. "The fact that Seth's is almost empty means he's got something to hide."

"Ok I see your point, but it doesn't get us any closer to finding Chris." Leo pointed out.

"Yes it does, because now we know that it is Seth, so all we have to do is look him up in the book and drop around to his place." Piper said.

"Ok, but maybe we should fill in Phoebe and Paige first?" Leo suggested.

"OK, orb away." Piper replied as she took his arm.

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Phoebe was humming along to the tune of some song that was playing on the radio. Because all she could see was black, the silence soon began to grate on her nerves so she had put the radio on to distract herself, and a restless Wyatt.

"Phoebe where's Paige?" Piper asked as she and Leo orbed into the room.

"Ahh!" Phoebe shrieked, she had been so absorbed in the music she hadn't heard the usual jingle that accompanied orbing, and the sound of Piper's voice had scared her half to death.

"Sorry." Piper apologised, realising she must have scared her sister.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on the blind?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"Apparently not, so where's Paige?" Piper asked again.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since you guys left." Phoebe said the worry still squirming about in her stomach

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on Paige.

"She's seems to be in the hospital carpark." Leo said once he had located her.

"Why would she be there?" Phoebe asked, but her question was met with silence. "Hello?"

But once again her question was met with silence, Phoebe let out a heavy sign.

"It's not nice orb out and not say goodbye!" Phoebe shouted after them knowing they couldn't hear her.

Meanwhile in the hospital carpark...

In the darkness Paige was crouched behind a Land Rover trying to coax the little girl out of hiding.

"It's ok I won't hurt you." Paige said.

The child was curled up beside the wall, and was showing no intention of moving anytime soon. Paige has chased the girl halfway around the hospital and the carpark so she wasn't about to give up now, she had asked for her help and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Paige said as she inched closer, she didn't want to scare her off.

Piper and Leo orbed in about two feet away from where Paige was crouched.

"It's ok." Paige reassured the little girl.

"Paige who are you talking to?" Piper asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Paige's headed twirled around to look at her sister and brother-in-law.

"Be careful you'll scare her off." Paige whispered, before turning back around.

Piper looked to Leo hoping he could make sense of the situation but he merely shrugged, showing he didn't understand either.

"It's ok." Paige said as she inched closer.

"Paige what the hell are you doing?" Piper demanded, she was getting worked up, she knew that but Chris had been missing for almost two days now.

"Just give me a second will ya!" Paige replied in an irritated tone.

Piper looked at Paige and then at the empty space of wall she was advancing on and she couldn't help but think her little half-sister had gone mad.

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"What?" Paige shot back. Couldn't Piper see she was busy?

"Ok I'm trying really hard to stay calm but there's only so much a woman can take! I mean you split my husband in two, Phoebe's blind, not to mention the fact that my son's soul is missing along with our next door neighbour's and my other son's about to turn evil. So Paige I can not deal with you going cuckoo on me!" Piper ranted.

"Piper breathe." Leo advised, the last thing they needed now was for her to disappear again.

"I'm fine." Paige reassured her, then she nodded in the direction of the girl who was still crying. "She on the other hand isn't."

"Who isn't?" Piper asked.

Paige looked at Piper as if she was crazy. "The little girl." Paige said waving her hand in the child's direction.

"Paige there's no one there." Piper stated wondering what her sister was on.

"She's right there!" Paige protested but both Piper and Leo looked at her as if to say, where?

The girl scrambled to her feet then whispered in Paige's direction. "Help me!" Then she ran off.

"Wait." Paige called as she took off after her.

"Paige get back here!" Piper shouted but it was no use she was gone.

Leo grabbed Piper's arm before she started to chase her sister. "It must have been the potion." Leo suggested remembering Phoebe had mentioned they had both been hit with potions and that she was surprised Paige hadn't gone blind too.

Piper let out a small laugh. "What?" Leo asked.

"A potion we can fix, a hallucinating sister we can not!" Piper replied.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"Well there's no talking any sense into Paige, Phoebe useless so it's just you and me honey." Piper said. "First let's check the Book of Shadows and then try Seth's place."

"Ok sounds like a plan." Leo smiled; Piper was always the level-headed one - besides to odd panic attack - the one with the plan.

Taking her arm he orbed them both back to the manor.

Meanwhile in the underworld...

Chris slouched against the glass beside Casie who was racking her brain for anything that could explain this whole situation. Seth had told her powers were bound, and Chris had told that for her to be a witch either her mother or her father was a witch. Considering that she had no idea who her father was she was being to think her mother had been a witch, and that she must have bound her powers.

Casie didn't really remember much of her mother since she had died when she was three and a half but she did remember the day her mother had died. Although she was young the trauma of that day had permanently imprinted it on her brain. _Don't think about that now! _She kept telling herself. It was over eighteen years ago and there was nothing she could do about it now.

"You ok?" Chris asked.

Casie jerked out of her thoughts and realised she had been staring into space. "Yeah just thinking."

"Careful that's bad for your health!" Chris joked which earned him a smile from Casie.

"What's it like being a witch?" Casie questioned.

"Honestly?" Chris asked and when Casie nodded he continued. "Sometimes it can really complicate your life that you just wish you were normal. But then it can also save your life, and others, which is so worth it. I remember the first time I saved an innocent, the buzz I got was better than any drug, just to know someone is alive because of you, it's amazing."

Casie smiled, Chris always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better and she was glad she was with him in this small glass prison, because if it had been anyone else she was sure she would have had a nervous breakdown by now.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Chris asked.

"For everything." Casie replied.

"Your welcome."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Seth smoked in with an evil smirk on his face.

"Almost midnight." Seth said. "ShowTime!"

Okay there it is, again sorry about the wait, made this longer to try and make up for it. Please review and tell me what you think! $


	14. Well things just got a lot more complica...

A/N: Hey look it's a miracle I finally updated! Lol...

Charmed-One111488 (hey thanks, yeah the little girl only Paige can see will be explained soonish, thanks for reviewing!)

Alexandra-Halliwell (So glad you love it, sorry it took so long!)

Gryffindor620 (Hey thanks, there must have been some glitch cos I got your review three times, :o) not that I'm complaining or anything, lol!)

Darkness Amber (hehe, don't worry Chris' plight isn't over yet...thanks for reviewing!)

Buffspike (Thank you for your kind words, hope you like this one too!)

Hopelessly Addicted (Hope you enjoy this chapter too, and thanks for your review!)

Stranded Stargazer (you're right; Paige can be a bit stupid something, thanks!)

Dark Fires (Thanks so much for reviewing!)

Dominique1 (sorry this is sooooo late, but got here eventually...anyway thanks for reviewing and as for Chris and Casie well you'll have to wait and see, lol I'm evil I know, but it really is fun, you should try it sometime :o)

Jackie (Thanks so much, you officially made my day!)

Stony Angel (Hey, so happy you think I got Paige's character right cos that's the hardest thing about fanfiction, anyway thanks so much for reviewing!)

Miss Poisonous (Yay you found me, I was worried you didn't like it but yay you do! Thanks so much!)

Acacia Jules (Hey, the reason I said that whitelighter can heal themselves, is because in the episode "Saving private Leo" the ghost brothers stab Leo and he healed himself of the wound. Also the reason I have little Chris (aka pregnant Piper) and big Chris both with powers is cos in "Chris-crossed" Bianca said the spell he used meant he kept his powers, so big Chris had his powers from the future and little Chris has his powers from the present, I hope that helped you!)

Inversnaid (You wanted more, here you go, lol! Hope you like!)

Thanks so much you guys are great!

**Chapter 14**

"There is nothing in here!" Piper exclaimed as she slammed the Book of Shadows closed, she had been searching for everything and anything that might her find her son and their new innocent.

"Piper, bre..." But Leo was blown into a million pieces of white light before he could finish.

When he reformed Piper started to rant. "Leo if you tell me one more time to stay calm, relax or take a deep breath, so help me god I will do some serious damage!"

"I'm just trying..." Leo began but Piper cut him off again.

"I _know_ you are only trying to help but honey you are making it worse."

"Ok, I'm sorry." Leo replied holding his hands up in defence.

Piper smiled, accepting his apology then turned her gaze to the ceiling.

"Come on I need a little help here." Piper called but nothing happened. "Grams, mom, Prue, anyone? Come on he's my son for crying out loud!"

Suddenly a light wind appeared out of nowhere and the pages of the Book of Shadows started to turn, then they abruptly stopped.

"Thanks." Piper called out as she began to read the page it had fallen on.

"What does it say?" Leo asked as he walked over to join Piper.

"Sethron." Piper read aloud. "A very powerful demi-god who was cursed into the body of a mortal by a witch."

"And?" Leo asked.

"That's it, a picture of him and that sentence." Piper let out a frustrated sigh. "Some help that was!" Piper sarcastically yelled at the ceiling.

"Well at least we know what he is." Leo stated, trying to be helpful but he was also feeling the desperation set in, they still had no idea how to find Chris or Casie.

"Oh yeah just made me more worried because now I know we aren't just dealing with any demon, he's a demi-god and very powerful at that!" Piper stated.

"You'll figure something out, you always do." Leo said trying to keep Piper focused.

Piper took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Leo had this hidden talent of knowing what to say, she knew it came with the job, but he still managed to help her though every crisis. Part of her wondered how she hadn't suffered a breakdown in their time apart, his presence was soothing.

"Ok since that's all the information the book's got, we should check out Seth's apartment." Piper said.

"I'll take a look, you should stay here and rest." Leo replied.

"Leo do you what blown up again?" Piper questioned. "Because you have to be mad if you think I'm staying here!"

Leo sighed. "I'm just worried about you and little Chris; you don't have the force field like you had with Wyatt. It might be too dangerous, I just don't want to lose either of you."

Piper smiled sweetly and kissed Leo. "I love you too, but he's our son and there's nothing I won't do to get him back."

"Ok you win." Leo said giving in.

"Don't I always?" Piper joked as Leo orbed them both out.

Meanwhile in the underworld...

"Emm...what is he doing?" Casie whispered to Chris.

"Not quite sure." Chris admitted as they both stared at Seth.

Seth had taken a small box from the hidden cupboard in the wall and was pouring what appeared to be black sand on the cavern floor. Before long it came apparent what Seth was drawing on the floor with the black stuff, it was a pentagram.

"Is that a star?" Casie whispered, tilting her head to the side.

Chris smiled. "No it's a pentagram."

"A what?" Casie asked.

"A pentagram, it's used to focus magical energy." Chris explained.

"Oh."

"Finished." Seth declared, as he set the box of black sand down and made his way over to their prison.

Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and stuck it to the glass wall so that Chris and Casie could read the words written on it.

"Is that a poem?" Casie found herself asking.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No it's a spell."

As Casie began to read the words, one stood out the most, she looked to Seth.

"How did you know..." Casie began to ask but Seth cut her off.

"That Scott is you're real last name, and not Winters?" Seth asked in a bored tone. "I needed you to recite this spell for a reason."

"But why?" Casie asked, curious why she was so special.

"Just read the spell." Seth ordered as he strode back and stood at the centre of the pentagram.

"But we can't do magic in this cage of yours." Chris stated.

Seth laughed. "Your magic may not be able to escape those walls but hers can."

"But I haven't got my powers yet." Casie said quietly.

"Oh but witch you have." Seth checked his watch then continued. "Since it's 12.20, you have had them for twenty minutes."

"But I don't feel any different?" Casie said.

"ENOUGH of your questions!" Seth boomed, she was trying his patience, one virtue he had little of. "Read the spell."

Casie looked over at Chris, unsure of what to do. Her gut was telling her not to say the spell, who knew what could happen if she did. But another part was scared of what Seth might do if she didn't.

"I said read the damn spell!" Seth ordered, he was so close and the little witch wasn't going to ruin it now.

Casie was never one to stand up to people, her confidence was usually nearing on the non-existent stage, but with Chris standing beside her, she felt stronger. With her mind set she said it.

"No." She said but it only came out as a whisper.

"WHAT?" Seth snapped.

"She said no." Chris informed Seth, with a smirk on his face.

"Read it now!" Seth ordered again.

"She doesn't have to; free will is a wonderful thing." Chris replied sarcastically.

Seth glared at Chris. "Well I'll just have to persuade her then."

Chris scoffed. "What are you going to do?"

"Hmmm." Seth replied, pretending to think about it. "I don't know, maybe this."

With that Seth made a fist with his right hand and Chris collapsed on the floor writhing in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Casie asked as her panic levels rose.

Seth chuckled. "He may be a soul, but I can still destroy him. Then no afterlife, no nothing, he will just vanish from existence."

"Stop it!" Casie cried.

"Read the spell."

Casie looked down at Chris huddled on the floor, clearly in pain and quickly made her decision.

"Ok I'll do it." Casie said quietly.

"Sorry what was that?" Seth asked, enjoying watching her crack under the pressure.

"I'll read it." Casie replied more firmly.

Seth released his magical hold on Chris, leaving Chris gasping for breath on the floor.

"Good." Seth instructed as he removed a vial from his pocket and downed the liquid in one go.

Dark light surrounded Seth as his body slumped to the floor; all that was left was his soul standing where his body had just been.

"Now read!"

Casie took a deep breath and started to recite her first spell.

"Powers of the Scott family line,

In your greatness now combine,

Soul to soul I send you far,

Depart this body in this hour,

A stronger vessel you now must find,

To merge a body, soul and mind."

Dark lights surrounded Seth's soul and he began to float upward and disappeared through the ceiling of the cavern, leaving only Casie and Chris behind.

Meanwhile at Seth's apartment...

Piper and Leo had been looking through all of Seth's belonging, or lack of belonging, since the small apartment was practically bare.

"There's nothing here!" Piper raged.

All they had found was some clothes, some food in the fridge and a small TV in front of a small sofa. Nothing that could help them, nothing that was going to lead them to Chris, nothing.

"It's ok, we'll get through this." Leo said trying to reassure her.

"Leo, I don't think it really is ok!" Piper stated, getting hysterical. "There's only so much a woman can take!"

"Piper, you just have to clam down and then you and your sisters can come up with a plan."

"I can't cope, this is just too much!" Piper cried, and with that she glowed red and disappeared.

"Uh-oh." Escaped Leo's lips.

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Phoebe was slouched in the armchair beside Chris bed nursing a sleeping Wyatt.

"Ow." Phoebe moaned slightly.

She had been sitting in the same position for twenty minutes, trying unsuccessfully to go to sleep and now she was starting to go numb.

Phoebe was still worried, Paige hadn't come back and Leo and Piper were away doing god knows what, and of course it didn't help that she felt so helpless too, a feeling she really wasn't liking.

The bed creaked beside her and Phoebe sat bolt upright, waking Wyatt up in the process.

"Who's there?" Phoebe asked, but she got no reply. Then the bed creaked again, as if someone was moving in it. _But no, it can't be?_

"Chris?" Phoebe asked as she shifted a now crying Wyatt into her left arm, with the other she felt her way to the bed and reached out for Chris.

Phoebe let out a squeak when the arm underneath her hand moved. "Oh my god!"

She fumbled around trying to find the call button, as Wyatt cries got louder

"Shhh, Wyatt it's ok, I'm here...got it!" Phoebe said as she pushed the button.

A few minutes later a nurse came through the door.

"He's awake." Phoebe declared in the general direction of the door.

"Good." She said as she moved over to Chris. "Okay Chris the tube down your throat was to help you breath but I'm going to take it out now ok?"

He nodded, telling her he understood.

"When I say, I want you to cough and I'll take the tube out. Okay, now." The nurse instructed.

He began to cough as the nurse removed the tube.

"Very good, how are you feeling?"

"Ok." He croaked, his throat was raw and it hurt to talk.

"I'll go get you some water, and inform the doctor that you're awake." She said as she left. "I'll be right back."

Phoebe shifted Wyatt in her arms, as he continued to cry. She managed to sit herself on the bed and reached out for Chris.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Thanks."

Seth looked around the room with his new eyes, he felt the power inside of him, a power he hadn't felt for eighteen years. He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Hey, sorry this took forever, but I lost all inspiration, and thankfully found it today! 

Okay I have a question, I'm kinda looking for a beta, someone to help me with my exceptionally bad grammar and spelling and to shout at me now and again when I'm not writing, cos I need it every so often. So if anyone is interested please email me, Thanks!

Lastly please review and tell me what you think, it would really help me, thanks again!        $


	15. Which body is mine again?

**A/N:** Back again! :o)

Nemesis' Arrow (Thanks sooo much! As you may notice I took pretty much all your advice, which is very good by the way. Never realized I had that many run-ons lol! Thanks again, you saved me!)

Darkness Amber (I'm happy you like the way things are going with Seth taking Chris' body. Keep reading cause things are about to get more complicated!)

Christine Marquez (Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too!)

Stony Angel (Sorry I lost my inspiration, but now have regained it! Hehe you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens to our beloved Chris!)

Good Witch (Hey sorry this update was late, but got here eventually. Hope you like!)

Alexandra-Halliwell (Thanks, I'm happy you like!)

Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (Hey, glad you're still reading and sorry I haven't emailed you, in well forever!)

Jackie (Thanks for the encouragement and beware there's another turn coming up!)

iloveleo (Hey thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake, must fix that. Oh the reason I said Leo could heal himself was cause I got the impression that whitelighters could heal themselves of everything but darklighter poison. Hence why it's the only thing that could kill them.)

Right before this chapter I would just like to say a huge thankyou to Nemesis' Arrow, my beta. Because without her this chapter would…well suck! Thanx!

**Chapter 15**

"Okay, what just happened?"

"Not entirely sure," Chris replied, replaying the scene in his head as he stared at Seth's limp body lying on the ground.

"Where did he go?" Casie asked, also mesmerised by the event that had just taken place.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chris retorted.

Casie, smiling softly, turned to him. "Sorry, that was kind of a rhetorical question."

Chris said, "Okay, we have some good news and bad news."

"The bad?"

"Seth is no longer cursed, we have no idea where he is, and he's going to be a lot stronger now and harder to kill!"

"And the good?"She asked.

"I've figured out how we're going to get out of here."

"You did?"

Chris nodded. "You're going to say a spell for me."

"Wait, a spell? But you tried spells to break the glass and they didn't work." Casie pointed out.

"Exactly, I tried. But you heard what Seth said, my magic is useless but yours isn't!"He stated.

"Okay, I kind of see where you're coming from," Casie said. "Sure, what the hell. May as well try."

"That's the spirit. Okay, just repeat after me."

"Ready when you are!" Casie said.

"Caged, his soul longs to be free,

Restore the balance, so mote it be."

"That's a spell?" Casie laughed.

"It's the best I could make up on the spot, so just say it already," Chris retaliated.

"Okay,"She smiled. "Caged his soul longs to be free,

Restore the balance so mote it be."

Chris was dragged sharply to the left as he floated through the glass prison.

"It worked," Casie smiled, suddenly feeling as if she could get the hang of this witch business.

Chris continued to move once he was out of the box, pulled by an unseen force. Before he could protest, he was hauled into Seth's empty body lying on the floor.

Meanwhile, at Seth's apartment…

Leo was pacing around the small living room. Piper had disappeared fifteen minutes ago and he was at a loss at what to do. He knew he couldn't leave, because if Piper reappeared she would need him to orb her home, and most likely to calm her down.

But at the same time, he didn't want to stand around waiting for her to come back. Who knew how long she would be gone, could be another couple of minutes or it could be another couple of hours. And he didn't want; no, he couldn't do nothing for that length of time.

His son was out there and he needed help. If they couldn't get his soul back soon, his body wouldn't last much longer. Leo wasn't feeling that great either. He was tired and some of his muscles were beginning to ache.

"Damn it." Leo yelled in frustration. He hated being useless especially since this was the life of his son on the line.

As he continued his pacing he heard someone call his name.

Meanwhile, at the hospital…

"Leo?" Phoebe shouted.

Appearing suddenly in the small room, sparkling blue lights formed into Leo, his back to the bed.

"Phoebe, I can't stay long. Piper disappeared again," Leo said.

"Well, there's someone I'm sure you'd like to see," Phoebe replied smiling.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Me!" Seth, within Chris' body, said from behind.

Whipping his head around, Leo gasped in shock. "Chris?"

"Yep," Seth lied.

Leo rushed over and gave a reluctant Seth a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, how did you get away? Are you hurt?" Leo asked.

"Wow, one question at a time. Don't confuse the poor boy," Phoebe joked, as she bounced Wyatt on her knee.

"I'm fine, but I think I need some sleep," Seth lied. He wasn't looking forward to all of their questions, but he knew that he had to stick around long enough for Leo to heal him. Then he was out of there.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go talk to the doctor and see when we can take you home. Then I can heal you properly," Leo said. "We'll just be outside, ok?"

Seth nodded, then laid his head down and pretended to go to sleep.

Leo took Wyatt into his arms and guided Phoebe out the door. He knew he could at least get some answers from her.

Meanwhile in the underworld…

"Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Chris cursed as he pushed himself up off the ground.

He looked down at his new body, and ran his hands through his new, short, spiky hair. Even the sound of his voice freaked him out.

Casie stared wide-eyed at Chris- or rather, Chris in Seth's body.

Chris walked up to the glass box and studied his reflection. "This is so not good."

"Yeah not good at all," Casie agreed.

Chris not only looked different, he felt different. Restricted. _Swapped one prison for another_, he thought, the irony not lost on him.

"Okay, once you're done admiring yourself, you think you couldmaybe get me out of here?" Casie suggested.

"Oh, right. Yeah," Chris snapped out of his trance. "Not quite sure what powers I have in this body, but I'll give it a shot."

He remembered when Seth had sent him flying, he had made a fist with his left hand. So Chris replicated the movement and turned all his thoughts unto breaking the glass.

He let out a frustrated sign as nothing happened.

"Just concentrate, I know you can do this," Casie reassured.

Glad she at least had confidence in him, Chris tried again. He let his mind go blank, and pictured only the glass breaking.

Casie jumped in shock as the glass shattered around her.

"I did it."

"I knew you could," She said as she stepped out over the shattered pieces of her prison. She was so happy to get out of there.

"Now, let's get you back in your body."

"Yes that would be nice."

"You said Seth pushed you down the stairs at the hospital, so your body is most likely there."

"And how do I get there exactly?" Questioned Casie.

"Well, Seth put us in that strange vial thing," Chris replied as he patted down his pockets looking for it. "Ah, found it."

"No way am I getting in that thing!" Casie protested. The last time she had been sucked in there she had felt so claustrophobic.

"Okay, I know that it's not the best thing to be in, but it's the only way to get you out of the underworld. So, you have two options: go in the vial, or stay here for eternity. What will it be?" He knew he was being rather blunt, but he didn't want to stay in this body any longer than he had to.

She did trust that Chris would take care of her. Knowing it was the only way she reluctantly gave in. "Ok."

He opened the vial and Casie's soul was sucked inside.

Chris took a deep breath and, focussing all his energy, disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

The doctor had just told Leo that he had checked Chris over and was happy with the way he was recovering. He would check onhim again in the morning, and that he should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon.

Leo let out a sigh of relief. Chris was okay. He looked at his watch. It was a little after one-thirty in the morning, and the place was too quiet. Only the nurses making the rounds seemed to be up. Leo and Phoebe had started wandering down to the coffee machine; their lack of sleep was staring to affect them.

Phoebe told Leo how Chris had just woken up, and although they both were curious about how that happened, they were just glad that he was back with them.

A few wards down, Chris appeared beside Casie's bed. He opened the small vial and her soul flowed out and into her body. She awoke gasping for breath.

"You all right?" Chris whispered, not wanting to wake any of the other patients.

"Wow, it feels good to be solid again," Casie replied, as she sat up in her bed.

She could feel a dull pain in the back of her head. _Probably from where I fell down the stairs,_ she thought.

Leo shifted Wyatt in his arms as they walked down the corridor. He could hear hushed voices from the ward to his left, so he turned and froze at the sight before him.

He had completely forgotten about Casie, but she was sitting up in bed, completely fine. But that wasn't what had made him stop. Beside Casie, stood Seth, the demon who had nearly killed his son.

Phoebe, who had been walking directly behind Leo so that she wouldn't walk into anything, bumped into him.

"What…Leo, why'd you stop?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Seth," Leo whispered.

"Where?" Phoebe asked. She was quickly growing tired of this blind thing.

"Ten paces, 9 o'clock," Leo told her. But before he could hand her Wyatt so that he could take care of the demon himself, Phoebe was on the move.

Following Leo's directions, she walked forward and kicked out, hoping to catch him.

Chris was too busy making sure Casie was okay to notice that his aunt advancing on him.

"No!" Casie cried out, as she saw Phoebe attack Chris. Thankfully since Phoebe couldn't see a thing, her kick went wide, but she managed to catch him in the arm.

Chris cursed as his head spun round. Phoebe flung her fist out, but Chris quickly avoided it. However the next caught him square in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you hurt my family?!" Phoebe cried as she continued her attack, kicking and punching in the direction of the sounds she was hearing.

Leo ran after Phoebe, but before he got near enough, Chris had grabbed Casie by the arm.

"Let's get out of here," he called, and they both disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Phoebe flung another punch but only got air. "Huh?"

"They're gone," Leo informed her.

Meanwhile on the streets of San Francisco…

Paige was beginning to tire but she knew she couldn't stop now. She had been chasing the little girl for what felt like hours now.

She knew that if she left the girl, she could end up in the hands of any murderer in San Francisco. After all, they were usually the only ones roaming the streets at this time of night.

The child veered off the pavement and ran across the street.

"No!" Paige shouted as she ran after her.

To her left, Paige heard the screech of brakes. As she turned towards the bright lights coming towards her, she froze.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Another chapter gone, but the good news is chapter 16 is mostly written. I just need to type it up, but as I'm in the midst of my mocks and moving house I can't promise anything. Will probably have it for you guys for next week.

Oh and I hope the whole Seth-in-Chris'-body and Chris-in-Seth's-body wasn't too confusing! $


	16. Waiting time?

**A/N**: Sorry about the wait, but here it is!

Miss Poisonous (Hey, really sorry I didn't say this in the last chapter, but for some reason your review didn't come up on my review page, I just noticed it when I was going through my emails. Anyway I hope you're still reading!)

Nemesis' Arrow (Thanks so much for your help, and yeah I am British by the way, and yeah I tend to use 'bloody' quite a bit, I know it's a British thing but I couldn't quite bring myself to delete it, sorry! Thanks!)

Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (Glad your still reading, sorry been kinda busy but I will email you soon! Thanks for reviewing!)

Darkness Amber (Yay, am glad I made Seth, well evil enough, if that makes sense! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and yeah Piper's back!)

Charmed One1only (favourite story? Wow now I'm blushing, thanks so much!)

And one with the story…

**Chapter 16**

"Wow, that was weird."

"Yeah, sorry, teleporting can feel a bit strange the first time" Chris said as he rubbed his sore cheek. He could already feel the bruise appearing.

Casie took a deep breath and let the dizziness pass over her. She scanned her surroundings. They seemed to be in an office, but it wasn't an ordinary office. There were music posters all over the walls and there was a couch covered with a blue sheet in the back corner that looked like it had been slept in recently.

"Err. Chris where are we?"

"My mom's club, P3" Chris replied.

"And why are we here?" She questioned.

"Because my aunt was kicking my ass!"

"But you didn't even try and talk to her. You know, explain."

"I know, but adrenaline kicked in. Fight or flight and all."

She laughed. "And obviously you chose flight, wimp."

"Hey, you don't know my aunt; she's an expert in martial arts."

"So what, you're just going to hide here in your mom's club forever?"

"No, I'm just regrouping," he said.

"Uh-huh."

"Look, I figured that since we finally got our bodies back - Well not my body - which I would very much like to have mine back right now. But that's not likely to happen."

Casie let out a large yawn. "Did you have a point? 'Cause I'd advise you to get to it before I fall asleep."

He rolled his eyes at her and continued. "I'm just saying that since I look like Seth, it's going to take some work to convince my family. And for that we need a plan."

"Oh, what fun, another plan," Casie said sarcastically.

As if lost in thought, Chris was staring at the wall. She poked him in the arm.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just Phoebe, it was weird. She never looked at me in the eye and most of her punches missed me. Not that I'm complaining or anything, it just she never misses."

"So?"

"Just weird that's all."

Casie sat down on the couch and stifled a yawn, causing Chris to yawn as well as he joined her on the couch.

"It's been a long couple of days hasn't it?"

"The longest," she agreed.

"Maybe we should get some sleep before we figure out our next move?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Casie smiled as she curled up at one end of the couch. Within minutes she was asleep.

Chris watched over her for a few minutes before sleep overtook him as well.

Meanwhile on the streets of San Francisco…

The car screeched to a halt a couple of centimeters from Paige.

"Oh my God," she squeaked as she let out the breath she had been holding in.

She looked over at the pavement at the small child she had been chasing. The girl turned to look at Paige, then she faded and disappeared.

"They were right," she whispered to herself; the girl hadn't been real.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked that snapped Paige back to reality.

The man emerged from his car. The words tall, dark and handsome popped into Paige's head.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry," she apologized.

"No, it's fine. Just as long as you're not hurt," he looked at the space between the front of his car and Paige. "I didn't hit you, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"You sure? 'Cause I can take you to the hospital if…"

"No, really I'm fine. Anyway, it was my fault."

Looking around, he saw the street was deserted. "You need a lift home?"

Paige smiled; this guy was being really nice. She had stepped out in front of his car and yet he seemed worried about her, and wanting to make sure she got home all right. But now thanks to her little shock she realized her mistake. There had never been any girl. Piper, Leo, and Phoebe had all tried to tell her, but she had ignored them.

_The potion_, she thought. _It must have been the potion_.

Now that she thought about it, it made perfect sense. The potion that had hit Phoebe had made her blind, putting her out of commission. The potion that hit her had done the exact same thing. What better way to distract a witch than the call of an innocent?

Noticing the guy was staring at her, she realized she hadn't answered his question.

"Oh, sorry. No, it's okay, my car is just round the corner," Paige said as she started to walk away. "Thanks, and sorry again."

"Don't worry about it, no harm done," he smiled as he got back in his car and drove away.

When he was safely out of sight, she orbed to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

Leo and Phoebe had returned to Chris' room. They were now at the back, talking in hushed voices so they wouldn't wake him or Wyatt, who was asleep at the bottom of Chris' bed.

"Now what do we do? Seth has Casie," Phoebe whispered. "We have to get her back."

"I know. Well, at least her soul's back in her body too."

"How?"

"Not sure. We're going to have to wait and ask Chris."

"But it might be too late by then. Casie could be hurt, or worse, dead by now."

Leo was lost in thought and missed her last statement.

"Hey did you hear me?" She asked.

"Phoebe, did you notice that Casie didn't seem scared?" It had appeared odd at the time. And he couldn't figure out why it was annoying him so much.

"Leo, blind, remember!"

"Sorry. It's just been bugging me. When you attacked Seth, she called out, as if she was protecting him."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "You think she's a demon too?"

"I don't know, maybe."

As they talked Seth lay still on his bed. He kept his breathing slow to keep up the illusion of being asleep.

He felt freer than he had in years. This body wasn't constricting like the other was, nevertheless something didn't feel right. Besides the minor cuts and bruises on his body.

He was a demi-god, and very powerful, but he didn't feel like his normal self. Since he was under constant surveillance by the Elder, or the witch, he couldn't test out his powers. Make sure the spell had worked properly.

Being evil meant he wasn't the type of person that had patience as a virtue. But he needed healing and he also needed the trust of the charmed ones for everything to go as planned.

_I've waited eighteen years for this, what's another day?_ He thought.

Meanwhile in Seth's apartment…

Piper reappeared in the empty apartment.

"Great," she said aloud to herself. "I bloody disappeared again!"

Not only had she vanished, for God knows how long, but from looking around, she noticed that Leo had left her behind.

Piper forced herself to breathe, although it did little to ease her pain. So much was going wrong in her life right now.

She and Leo were trying to make things work. But things were just reminding her of when they had tried to get married and how everything seemed to get in the way. On the other hand, the thought of raising two kids by herself terrified her. And like all of her life another demon crisis had shock up her world.

"Oh, what I'd give for a normal life," she whispered to herself before calling out to her husband. "Leo?"

Bright lights sparkled as he materialized in the darkened room.

"Piper, you're back."

She nodded as he hugged her.

"Honey, Chris is ok."

Piper pulled back from their hug. "What?"

"He's fine. His soul is back."

"Thank God," she squeaked. She felt like she could cry.

Leo took her by the hand. "Come on. I'll explain the rest at the hospital."

With that they were gone.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

Paige orbed into a storage room so she wouldn't be seen. Disentangling herself from a few brooms and mops, she stepped out into the hall, then made her way to Chris' room.

Inside, she found Piper at Chris' bedside, looking happy. He was asleep, but now lacking the equipment and breathing all on his own. _Always a good sign_, she thought.

Before she could get a word out, Leo ushered her to the back where Phoebe was sitting.

"Where have you been?" He whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" She asked.

"So we don't wake up Chris and Wyatt."

"Why? Wait. Did you get Chris' soul back?"

"Kind of came back on its own," Phoebe pointed out.

"Oh," Paige said as she stole a glance at her nephew. "By the way, I'm sorry I went a bit weird on you guys. It was the potion."

"How'd you figure it out?" Leo questioned.

"Well, I nearly got hit by a car," she raised her hands to hush them. "And before you ask, I'm fine. But it made me see things clearly."

"Why see the little girl though?"

"I've been thinking, and remember when we got hit by the potions. It was right after you had that premonition. You know, about Casie's mother dying when she was like three. And I remember feeling really sorry for her."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and asked skeptically. "So, the potion made Casie's three year old self ask you for help?"

"What better way to distract a witch than an innocent? And I think, 'cause I was thinking about Casie at the time, the innocent I saw was her."

"Makes sense," Leo observed.

"Anyway, I'm fine now and am ready to help out," she said in a chirpy tone.

"I happy you're no longer schizophrenic and all. But we can't really do anything right now. Not until Chris wakes up and tells us how he escaped, and if Casie's a demon or not," Phoebe said.

"Huh? Casie's a demon? Since when?" She asked confused.

"Well, when Chris' soul came back, so did hers."

Paige interrupted her flow. "Her soul was missing too?"

"Yeah, anyway. Seth was here, and Leo thinks she might be helping him or something like that," Phoebe finished.

"But Casie was so nice," Paige protested.

"And how many demons have pulled the 'sweet and innocent' card. If we went by that logic we would have died a long time ago."

"Too true," Paige commented. "So we're just waiting right now?"

Both Phoebe and Leo nodded.

"Then I'm going to get some shut-eye. Pheebs, you want a lift home?"

"Sure."

Paige looked at Leo, knowing that he was going to decline but still asking.

"I'm going to stay here. My family needs me," he replied as he looked over at Piper beside Chris' bed.

"Do you want us to take Wyatt?"

Wyatt was fast asleep at the foot of the bed. Shaking his head, Leo turned back to Paige. "No, it's better to let him sleep."

"Call us when Chris wakes up," Paige instructed.

"Will do."

She took her sister's arm and orbed them both home. Leo went over and sat beside his wife. Putting his arm around her.

He whispered in Piper's ear. "Everything is going to be ok now."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

I feel like I have lost some of my readers. Please, please, please review cause it really makes my day! 


	17. What's he hiding now?

A/N: Here's another chapter, I'd just like to say a huge thanks to my reviewers, cause wow I got past the 200 mark, you guys are great! Please don't stop!

Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (Thanks, yeah I know a lot of people just read and don't review but if I'm honest I do it too sometimes, so I can't really say anything! Thanks for reviewing!)

The Seventh Angel (Yes you made sense, well I understood what you meant anyway, yeah will be a wee while before Seth is found out…hope you like this chapter too!)

lp29 (You're addicted :o) I may have to start up CAA, aka Cursed Addict Anonymous lol!)

Stony Angel (Thanks so much for reviewing, glad you're still here reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!)

Aira Silver (Thanks for your kind words, can't answer your questions though cause they would give the story away, sorry!)

deranged black kitten of doom (I'm happy I have enough action for you, always keeps things interesting! One question though, what does TCO mean?)

Miss Poisonous (wow that's one long review, must be my longest:o) oh yeah I explained that Seth slipped her a potion that's making her disappear but that's it! And no you're not asking stupid questions and yes I hope you have survived the wait for this chapter! Thanks so much, please keep reviewing, I love to get them!)

IcantthinkofaFnick (Yay, you like this story too, cause although it is a sequel to "slip of the tongue" it's kinda spawned a life of its own! Thanks for reviewing!)

Good Witch (Thanks, glad you're still reading!)

A/N: As always a special thanks to my lovely beta Nemesis' Arrow!

**Chapter 17**

"So, we can take him home?" Piper asked the doctor.

"I don't see why not. Other than some cuts and bruises, he's recovering nicely."

Piper let out a sign of relief.

"Just make sure he relaxes and takes it easy for a while," She nodded in agreement and the doctor continued. "Ok, then all you have to do is sign the release form." He fished a pen out of his pocket, took Chris' chart and, flipping to the back page, handed it to Piper to sign.

When she got back to the room, he had already changed into the clothes Leo had brought from home.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Seth replied, forcing himself to smile pleasantly.

Piper looked at him a little strangely. Ever since he had woken up, he had been acting a bit weird. She had decided to wait until they got home until they grilled him on the demon, but something in the back of her mind kept telling her something was wrong.

She took his arm and told herself she was imaging things. Suddenly, she felt him flinch. _Or maybe I'm not imagining it, _she thought.

"Let's get you home."

Together, they walked out of the hospital.

Meanwhile, at P3…

Chris lay on his back, sprawled over the couch while Casie lay squashed between the back of the couch and Chris, her head resting on his chest and her right arm draped across his stomach.

Chris was the first to wake. Yawning, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking down he saw Casie, she looked so innocent when she was asleep, almost at peace. She must have felt him stir, as she also began to wake up. When she realised were she was she shot up and scrambled off the couch muttering a few sorrys.

"It's ok," Chris reassured her as he got up.

Casie knew she was going red but she couldn't help it. She didn't have much experience when it came to the opposite sex. Mainly because she'd been moved about so often. She never stayed long with any foster family, the longest was two years and that had been with the family from hell when she was fifteen. It wasn't that she was a bad child or anything; she just didn't fit in anywhere.

It was obvious she was embarrassed, so Chris tried to change the subject.

"Err…what time is it?"

She smiled, welcoming the change. Looking at her watch, she replied, "Just after ten."

Meanwhile, back at the Manor…

When Piper and Seth had gotten home, Leo healed him. Then, he took Wyatt to magic school after the sisters had insisted he'd be safer there until they had vanquished the demon.

Seth was busy lying about his escape. "Seth and the girl. . ."

"Casie?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. She's an evil witch helping him."

"Great, so she is evil. Another vanquishing to be added to the list," Paige remarked.

"Well, they were arguing, so I managed to escape," Seth finished.

"Do you know why they took you?" Phoebe questioned.

He shook his head. "Maybe so they could get to you?"

"Perhaps," Paige said.

"Anything else we need to know?" Piper asked.

"Nope."

Piper pushed herself to her feet. "Paige, Phoebe, can I talk to you guys in the kitchen?"

"Sure," they agreed and followed her in. Seth shot them a questioning look, but didn't ask.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But something isn't right. Chris is acting a little strange," Piper said, sitting herself down in one of the kitchen chairs.

Phoebe laughed. "No offence honey, but Chris _is_ a little strange."

"Neurotic, I tell ya," Paige added.

She rolled her eyes at her sisters. "No, it's something more. I'm telling you, he's hiding something from us."

"Maybe. But don't you worry about it. We'll fix it, whatever _it_ is. You go get some rest," Phoebe instructed.

"I'm ok," she said.

"You may think you're fine but come on, you're seven months pregnant and how much sleep have you had these last couple of days?" She asked but continued on without waiting for an answer. "Hardly any. That can't be good for the baby, never mind you. Look Leo's looking after Wyatt and we have Chris covered, so there's nothing for you to do and…"

"Fine. I'll go, just to shut you up," Piper mumbled as she left them in the kitchen.

"Do you think she's right?" Paige asked when Piper was gone.

"I'm not sure," Phoebe replied.

Meanwhile, at P3…

Chris was sitting in Piper's desk chair trying to come up with a plan to get his body back, while Casie was sitting on the desk, swinging her legs in time to the music.

Snow Patrol was doing a sound check before tonight's show, hence why they were still hiding out in Piper's office. He didn't want to bump into some of Piper's barmen looking like Seth.

"Hey, Chris, I was thinking…"

"But the doctor told you not to do that. It's bad for your health!" He smirked.

"Funny. Real funny." She smirked back at him. "As I was saying. I vaguely remember from your 'Witches and Demons 101' in the underworld that witches have powers specific to them. I guess I was wondering if I might have a power too."

"Not all witches have powers. Many just practice magic with Wiccan rituals and stuff like that. Only powerful witches have powers."

Casie turned her head to look at him in the eye. "Like you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I have telekinesis, it's the po…"

"I know what it is," she cut in. "I have watched some science fiction movies in my time, you know."

Chris laughed at her as she continued to swing her legs.

"But don't you think that if Seth needed me for the spell, that means I'm powerful too?"

"Maybe," he agreed. "Look, don't worry about it. If you have a power, it will show up at some point."

"It'd be pretty cool to fly, or create things out of thin air or…"

"Conjure," he said.

"What?"

"The term is to conjure. When you think of something and create it," Chris informed her.

"Yeah, that would be fun."

"Yeah, well, you don't get to pick a power. You just get given one, then you're stuck with it."

"You make it sound so appealing," she said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm trying to think of a way to get us out of this mess!" He told her, waving his arms for emphasis.

"Any luck?"

"Not really. I really could use the Book of Shadows right now."

"That's your spell book right?" She remembered him telling her about it too. About how it had been in his family for generations.

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't we go get it?" she asked, as if it was the simplest thing one could do.

"Great idea, except it's at the house with my family and Seth. And sorry, but I don't feel like dying today."

"They never have to know we're there," Casie said, then pretended to be shocked. "What? The great Chris has never snuck into a house before?"

"Yeah, plenty. But what amuses me is that you apparently have."

She shot him an innocent look, making him laugh, and then explained. "You try having a social life at fifteen when you have the world's most strict foster parents! They wouldn't let me out past six o'clock."

Before Chris could reply Casie jumped off the desk, and held out her hand for him. "You coming then?"

"Sure," he replied, as he took her and teleported them to the manor.

Meanwhile, at the Manor…

"Wow, that demon's ugly," Casie commented as Chris flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadow.

"Will you keep it down?" he hissed at her. "Unless you want us to get caught."

"Too late," a voice said from the doorway of the attic.

Seth strode in with an evil smile on his face. "I was hoping the witches were mistaken when they said you had escaped. But it's nothing I can't remedy."

Chris pushed Casie behind him, protecting her. "What are you going to do, huh? Kill us, then kill the Charmed Ones?"

"Something like that," Seth answered cryptically. "But first I want my powers."

Chris laughed. "Didn't your spell work properly?"

"I have your pathetic witch powers, but not my own. Just a little spell, and all will be well."

"Over my dead body," Chris spat.

"With pleasure," Seth replied.

The two males circled each other, almost as if sizing each other up. Chris lashed out first and sent a magical blow towards his opponent, but Seth merely orbed out of the way. He, in turn, sent Chris crashing into a pile of boxes.

With him distracted, Seth grabbed Casie from behind. He positioned Casie in front of him, almost like a shield, and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Now, either you give me my powers, or Casie here dies," he stated. "What will it be?"

Chris dragged himself to his feet and quickly went over the options in his head. He knew Seth wouldn't hesitate to kill Casie, but Seth with full powers was not a good choice either.

"Choose," he instructed, as he squeezed her tighter.

"Don't!" Casie gasped. Seth was slowly cutting off her air supply.

"Fine, but let her go," Chris said giving in.

Seth loosened his grip slightly. "I will after you recite the power swapping spell from the book."

Knowing he had no choice, Chris obeyed. He walked over to the book and quickly found the spell he needed.

"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine,  
Let our powers cross the line,  
I offer up my gift to share,  
Switch the powers through the air."

A red glow appeared and passed between the two. Seth released Casie and she ran over to Chris.

Flexing his arms, Seth let out a low, menacing laugh. "Now, I think you two have served your purpose."

Casie, scared, grabbed Chris' arm.

"Aren't you going to beg for your life like your worthless mother did?" he asked, laughing.

"What?" Her body went rigid at the mention of her mother.

"_Please don't hurt my daughter_," Seth cried in a high pitched voice. "Pathetic witch was on her knees when I killed her."

Chris grabbed Casie's arm other arm just as she lunged at Seth.

"You murdering bastard!" she screamed at him as she struggled against Chris. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Chris, what's going on up there?" Piper called in a panicked voice from downstairs.

Chris quickly orbed them out as Casie continued screaming. "I'll kill you!"

They orbed out just before Phoebe and Paige appeared in the attic.

"Are you ok?" they asked as they rushed over to him.

Meanwhile, in Golden Gate Park…

Casie swirled around and whacked Chris on the arm.

"What the hell did you do _that_ for?" She shrieked at him. "Take me back!"

"No, he was going to kill us!" He shouted back.

"I don't care!" she yelled as she continued to hit him. "I don't care! Just take me back!"

Chris wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed into tears.

"He killed her," she sobbed. "He ruined my life!"

He knew there was nothing he could say. So he just held her while she let out eighteen years worth of pain and suffering.

Almost as if the heavens felt her agony, the clouds opened up and rain began to pour all around them.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is written and won't be long! Please review and make me a happy girl!


	18. We should fix a few problems, don't you ...

A/N: Another chapter done, I'm still in awe that I have a story this long considering its predecessor was only 8 chapters and this has 18 and ain't finished yet!

Icantthinkofafnick (hehe, I know he's so charming isn't he, lol! But how can you not love him? Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!)

Delusional Freak (Yeah the sisters will find out about Seth, just not yet. And yeah I knew Piper would know something was off, like in the show when she knew Leo was possessed! Thanks!)

The Seventh Angel (Yep Seth killed her mum, don't worry about the swearing cause I swear far to much, lol! Hope you like this chapter!)

Good Witch (Glad you like my little story, hope you like how things are going! Thanks!)

Miss Poisonous ( :o) I can't kill Seth yet cause then I wouldn't have a story! Yeah Piper will figure things out, but not just yet! Thanks!)

Jackie (Don't worry about I'm just glad you reviewed! So you liked the wee bit with Chris and Casie, then you're gonna like this chapter, well at least I hope so! Thanks!)

**Chapter 18**

After much protest, Piper finally went back to her room to rest. She was heavily pregnant and as Paige had put it, all they needed was for her to go into premature labor right now. Paige and Phoebe had then dragged Seth, still in Chris' body, downstairs to explain what had happened.

He had simply told them that they had come back to recapture him and that the sisters must have scared them away. The sisters had given him a few sceptical looks, but seemed to buy the story all the same.

Now, he sat at the kitchen table with Phoebe while Paige had emptied the content of the potion cupboard onto the island and was currently making a new potion.

"What is up with the weather?" Paige asked, looking outside at the pouring rain. "It was sunny, like, five minutes ago."

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked. She couldn't see what her sibling was doing, but she could hear the cling and clatter that she was making.

Paige looked up from what she was doing to answer her. "I'm fixing this family, starting with you."

"Me?" she questioned. "You're going to make me see?"

"Yeah," Paige nodded as she threw another handful into the pot. "Well, I figured it has to be a curse of some kind because Leo couldn't heal you. So, I'm making you a potion to weaken the curse enough for a spell to work. Then, voila! We'll have an all-seeing Phoebe again!"

"Yay!" Phoebe shouted. Sheer joy was written all other her face. "Wow, to see colours again, anything but black."

Seth barely stopped himself from bursting out laughing. _These_ were the all powerful Charmed Ones that spread fear in demons everywhere? _What a joke_, he thought.

Paige threw her last ingredient into the potion, causing it to froth. She poured some into a vial and walked across the kitchen.

"It's ready," she stated. Then she pushed the vial into Phoebe's hand.

Taking the vial from her sister, she quickly downed the contents. She gave Paige the thumbs up, indicating she could recite the spell.

"Powers of the witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Return her sight, give her back,  
All that was taken from the attack."

The darkness that had enveloped Phoebe a few days ago slowly began to fade. A few fuzzy images swam into her vision.

"Did it work?" Seth asked. He didn't really care if it did. The potions he had thrown at them had merely been to distract them, so that they wouldn't find Chris' soul before her had a chance to steal his body. Now that he had his full powers, it wasn't a problem. When the time was right, the Charmed Ones would die. But not just yet.

"Yeah," she cried as she jumped out of her chair and hugged Paige. "Everything is kind of blurry though."

"Must have been one strong curse. I'm sure it should clear up, might take a while though," she replied shrugging her shoulders before playfully adding. "Maybe we should get you stronger glasses?"

"Ha ha," Phoebe smirked at her sister.

Paige just smiled in return. "Ok, one problem solved. Who's next? Leo, Piper or you?"

"Me?" Seth asked, slightly worried his cover may have just been blown.

"Your mother thinks you're acting a little weird," she told him. "And there's the whole disappearing thing too."

"I'm fine," he objected.

"Yeah, but you've been a bit quiet. Not your usual smart-alec self," Phoebe joked.

Glad that was all they were basing their concerns on he replied. "I'm fine, really. Just a bit shaken up."

"With good reason to be," Paige agreed. "Don't worry about it. Probably just Piper being a little hypersensitive."

Phoebe nodded. "Maybe we should try and fix Leo first. Since we don't know what's causing them to disappear and we didn't really have much luck last time we tried."

"What's wrong with Leo?" Seth asked confused. He had slipped the elder a potion to make him sick, but the witches had reversed it. He had seen him walking around perfectly fine.

"Well, 'genius' over there decided to use a spell to heal Leo, but it backfired," Paige said, as she gestured to her sister.

"Backfired?"

"Yeah, you now have two fathers," Paige smiled. "The spell kind of split him in half and only healed one half. The other one is asleep upstairs with your mother."

"Right, ok," he replied. "How you going to do to fix it?"

"First we need both Leos'," she said before yelling at the ceiling. "Leo!"

A few seconds later, he orbed into the kitchen.

"You called?"

"Yep. We thought that since no one in the family is in immediate harm at the moment, that we could maybe resolve a few other problems. Like, Phoebe's no longer blind, thanks to me."

Leo turned around to Phoebe, who nodded in agreement. "Still a bit blurry, but definitely better."

"And we're going to try and get you and your twin back together," she finished.

"I almost forgot about that. Had so many things on my mind. Ok, what do you need me to do?"

"Get the other you out of your bedroom without waking Piper. We finally managed to talk her into resting for a while."

Leo waved his arm at the ceiling, and they heard a faint sound of jingling bells.

"He's in the living room," he told them. They all followed him in to find the other Leo unconscious on the sofa.

"Now what?" Seth asked, curious as to what they were going to do.

"A spell," Paige said, which earned her a look from Phoebe.

"Another spell? Isn't that what got us in this mess in the first place?"

"Well a) your spell sucked and b) do you have a better idea?" she asked, but Phoebe remained silent. "Didn't think so. Ok, help me out here, Pheebs."

"I thought my spells sucked?" she retorted.

"You're usually quite good with the spells, so I'll let you try first."

"You're so generous," Phoebe replied sarcastically. After a few minutes of thought, she recited the spell.

"Elder of magic,  
Child of light,  
Heal him now,  
Make things right."

A golden light glowed over Leo. Slowly he began to stir. The first thing he noticed when he was finally awake was his clone.

Looking to the sisters, he asked. "Erm…what's going on?"

"Long story," Paige said, as she took hold of one Leo and dragged him over to the other. "Right, now for my spell. A little something I prepared earlier."

"Consequences we did not see,  
Return what is meant to be,  
Now are two, once was one,  
Let the spell be undone."

A blinding light flashed, causing them all to shield their eyes. When it disappeared, they were left with only one Leo.

"I'm a genius!" Paige declared. Seth merely rolled his eyes at the witch.

Meanwhile in Golden Gate Park…

The four stages of bereavement: Denial, Anger, Grief and Acceptance.

Casie had gone from anger to grief and then back to anger. Chris was currently trying to calm her down, but to no avail. They were alone in the park, both soaked to the skin by the pounding rain. But neither made a move to shelter themselves.

"I'm going to kill him, if it's the last thing I ever do," she spat as lightening crashed nearby.

"I understand…" he began.

"No, I don't think you do. He killed my mother!" She cried. "He's the reason I'm an orphan!"

Casie was barely containing herself from lashing out at Chris, despite the fact he was the only person she felt she could trust right now. But part of her was screaming inside that her mother's murderer, who she had been searching for her entire life was standing right in front of her.

"Yes, I do!" He shot back. "I lost my mother when I was fourteen!"

"What? But I've meet your mother?"

"Yeah, well, I forgot to mention that I'm from the future!" He replied in his usual sarcastic tone. "I'm sure you noticed she's pregnant. Well I'm the baby she's carrying."

Casie looked at him strangely, then let out a strained laugh. "Sure, why not. I'm a witch with magical powers. Why can't you be from the future?" she muttered darkly.

Forcing herself to breath, she tried to control her emotions. Not that it was going to help any. Her entire life, she had felt alone, lost and confused, all because of Seth. When she was younger, she had always dreamed of catching her mother's killer and seeing him put behind bars, thinking it was the only thing that could bring her closure. Now, she just wanted him dead.

Lightening streaked across the sky. Almost instantly, it was followed by a deafening rumble of thunder.

"What's going on?" she questioned, glancing around them.

The thought had occurred to him earlier, but he hadn't said anything. "I think we found your power."

"What?" Casie asked, slightly confused. "I did this?"

Chris nodded. It could be the only explanation, considering it was sunny not so long ago. Even weather in San Francisco didn't change like that. Now with the rain clouds, it was so dark you would have thought it was midnight, not midday.

"But no, I couldn't have. This can't be happening!" she cried, just as lightening struck a nearby tree, setting it on fire and causing them both jump in shock.

"Oh God, make it stop!" she pleaded.

"Me? It's your power, you have to stop it!" Chris yelled over the wind, which was growing in strength.

"But how? I don't know how!"

Another strike of lightening struck a mere twenty feet from where Chris was standing, demolishing a park bench.

"Holy shit! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I don't know how to make it stop! How do I make it stop?" Casie was getting hysterical, which, in turn, seemed to make the rain pound down harder and the wind picked up a few knots.

"Your power is tied to your emotions, so you have to calm down!"

"Calm down?" She shrieked at him. "You have got to be kidding me! The only way I'm going to calm is if Seth is dead. Know how we're going to kill him in the next five minutes? Preferably before we get stuck by lightening."

"Hey, I'm not the all-powerful Chris you seem to think I am!" he retorted.

"Ok, not helping."

"Sorry, right. Make you calm, make you happy."

Chris looked at her and a thought sprang into his mind. He didn't even know where it came from, and before he had a chance to rationalize it, he acted. He took a step forward, closing the distance between himself and Casie. Then, before she could question him, he kissed her.

Casie melted into his kiss. Around them, the rain got lighter and lighter, then it stopped. The dark rain clouds slowly dissipated, and the sun shone bright once again.

When he pulled back, she whispered. "That worked."

"Err…sorry…I didn't know what else to do," he muttered.

She stared at him, stunned. He had completely caught her off guard, but once she gathered her senses, she realised he was apologizing.

"It's ok," she replied, still slightly out of it.

Chris had always had this charm when it came to women. Piper had called it a gift; in view of the fact that he could usually sweet-talk his way into getting whatever he wanted. But when he had just kissed Casie, two feelings ran through him. One where he was embarrassed slightly, albeit not a usual feeling for him. The second was guilt, because he loved Bianca. Ok, they had had one rocky relationship but he loved her never the less. And although she was dead and he knew he had to move on. He still felt like he had betrayed her somehow.

Unsure of what to say next, he shoved his hands through his short black spiky hair, sending tiny droplets of water flying in all directions. Then he proceeded to squeeze some of the water out of his shirt.

Casie was watching Chris intently, and she noticed quickly that he was refusing to look at her. Although she'd only know him a short time, she quickly realized how much she liked him. When he had kissed her, she hadn't wanted it to end. She had gone through so much these past few days that she welcomed this happy feeling. But now he was acting strange and the paranoia in her kept thinking that maybe he didn't return her feelings. That he had only kissed her to calm her down and that was it.

"Now what?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

_Pull yourself together, Halliwell_, he thought. He finally looked her in the eyes, then replied. "I think a little revenge is on the menu."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," she agreed.

"And for that, we're going to need some ingredients to make a potion. Could probably get something to eat will we're there," he suggested. "'Cause I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Chinese sound good to you?"

"Chinese?"

"Yep," he replied. He hesitated for a second then took her arm and orbed out. "China town, here we come."

……………………………………………………

Ok, People I _have_ to know what you think, whether it be a review, constructive criticism or a flame I really want to know! Please?


	19. When in doubt, drink, right?

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while but thankfully exams are all over and I'm back for my holiday! This chapters extra long to make up for the wait!

Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (Hey glad you're still reading, and I'm definately glad you liked the bit with Casie and Chris, I was kinda worried people would hate me for doing that! Thanks!)

IcantthinkofaFnick (I love writing those wee lines, always fun, so i'm glad you liked reading them! Put a few in this chapter, so hope you like!)

Kikistar (Yay someone new, and yay you like my strange little story :o) Thanks for reviewing!)

Miss Poisonous (Thanks, and Casie is 21, and Chris is like 23, so they kinda are the same age if you try not to think about the fact that he's from the future! I know it's a little weird, blame my strange imagination!)

Dominique1 (Yay you're back, I missed you, thought you dropped off the planet, but anyway good that your back and glad you're still liking my story! Yes you figured there would be kissing but I couldn't tell as it would have spoiled it! Hope you like this one, I had fun writing this chapter as you'll understand, oh and update 'In Love, Actually' will you!)

Teranika Meneldil (I thought the whole switching bodies thing might have been done too many times, so it's definately a relief when people say they like it! Thanks so much for reviewing!)

Kigichi Ishiritari (wow, I love you for saying that, and don't worry I was right there with you, crying my eyes out when they killed off Chris, so sad, anyway yay a new reviewer :o)!)

As always a huge thanks to my great Beta Nemesis' Arrow! And one with the story...

**Chapter 19**

Casie sat on Piper's desk in the back office of P3, she was staring intently at the Chinese food she was eating. Her theory was, that if she concentrated on the task at hand, namely devouring some delicious chow mien, then she wouldn't have to think about the mess that was her life right now.

She quickly discovered it wasn't working.

After a short visit to China town to get some potion supplies and food, they had returned to P3. Both were still soaking wet from Casie's little freak rainstorm and had donned some of Chris' clothes. Casie felt silly, the jeans rolled over a couple of times to stop them from falling down, and the black shirt was also far too big. But she couldn't help giggling at Chris. Since Seth was a slightly bigger build and taller, his jeans didn't even reach his ankles.

Reaching the bottom of her dish, her mind wandered back to darker things. She couldn't get Seth out of her mind. She longed to hurt him, make him feel even just a little of the pain that she had lived with all these years.

"Revenge isn't a good emotion," Chris said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"So?" she questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"I know how you feel," he told her as he ate another mouthful. "I've been there. Be careful, because before you know it, the revenge will consume you. It's all you think about, dream about it. Trust me; it's not the way to live."

Nodding her head, she let out a heavy sigh. She knew he was right, he usually was. But that didn't mean she had to like it. She wanted Seth to pay for his crimes. Preferably at her hands.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" she asked as she dumped the empty carton down beside her. "Why can't we get a happy ending, huh? Is that too much to ask?"

Chris gave her a weak smile. "Life's not all bad."

"Could've fooled me," she scoffed.

He shoved another forkful of the Chinese in his mouth before handing the still half-full carton to Casie. She smiled gratefully and dug her fork in.

_Note to self: if I keep this up, I'll get fat,_ she thought. Comfort eating was a natural response that many people go through, but the comfort was starting to wear off.

After all these years, she thought that she might get some closure from knowing how her mother really died. The questions and speculations over the years had been hard, but now the truth seemed to hurt even more.

Confusion lingered in her thoughts. She still didn't know why Seth had murdered her mother. Had it been random or planned? Why had he needed _her_ to remove his curse?

Pushing her wet curls out of her face, she thought about her new power. She scoffed slightly. _Power_. Who knew that she would be able to control the weather? But this only brought more questions, like why had her power been bound? And by who?

Too many questions and no answers.

Chris reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze. "We'll get through this."

She gave him a simple smile in response. He knew the smile was forced, he knew that she was going through hell, having once been there himself.

He had meant what he had said, that revenge can consume you and he didn't want that for her. But he couldn't sit there and tell her everything was going to be ok, because it never truly goes away. Scars remain behind, to forever remind you of the darker times.

A small tear escaped Casie's eye and trickled down her cheek.

"I can't stand feeling this way," she whispered, staring at anything but Chris. "I feel. . .lost."

"Well, there is one thing that might make you feel better," he told her. "Always worked for me," he added as an afterthought.

Meanwhile, at the Manor…

The darkness and the haze slowly disappeared. Piper reached her arm across the bed, expecting it to connect with the sleeping Leo beside her. But all she found was empty space.

"Leo?" she mumbled, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm over here," he informed her.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she saw him leaning on the door frame staring at her.

"What happened to the other you?" she asked confused.

"Paige and Phoebe managed to put the two of us back together," he replied as he walked over and sat beside her on the bed. "How you feeling?"

Letting out a little yawn, she said. "Tired. Did I sleep long?"

"About an hour."

She had told her sisters that she was fine but they had insisted she rested. Now she was glad that they _had_ insisted. She had needed that sleep. After all, you never know when she would get a chance to sleep again. They still had the Seth problem to fix.

"Paige also cured Phoebe's blindness," he informed her. "Everything's still blurry for her and she keeps walking into things but at least she can see something."

"That's good. How's Chris?"

"Ok, still very quiet, but otherwise he seems fine."

She ran a hand through her long hair. "I think something happened down there."

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's been different since we got him back," she sighed, not sure how to explain it. "I just think something happened when Seth had him, something that he isn't telling us."

Leo nodded slowly. He had started to notice the little changes in their son's behaviour. He thought it was just his imagination, had tried to ignore it but Piper was right. Chris wasn't acting like himself. Maybe it was just everything that had happened, nearly dying and being kidnapped all in one day. He hoped that's all it was, that Seth hadn't hurt Chris, physically _or_ mentally.

"This is Chris we're talking about. It's not really like him to keep secrets now is it?" he asked, trying to keep the mood light.

Smiling at his comment, she laid a hand on top of his. "Maybe with a Mother's touch," she said quietly.

He knew she was right, Chris adored Piper and if she asked he would probably tell her. That is, as long as it had no future consequences, his favourite excuse.

"You wouldn't send him up, so I could talk to him," she asked before adding in a soft voice. "Alone, if you don't mind."

"Sure," he said, kissing her on the cheek before getting up and leaving.

Something in her stomach told her something wasn't right. She couldn't explain it much more, but she had learned over the years to trust her gut.

Downstairs, Paige was attempting to cook something. 'Attempting' being the key word.

"I hate to tell you this, but that stinks," Phoebe giggled.

"I don't see you trying," she shot at her sister. It was getting late and her stomach wouldn't stop grumbling.

Phoebe, who was also hungry, had wanted something a bit more substantial than toast, hence why Paige was trying to cook some pasta. The sauce was causing the problems.

"Well, it's too much fun watching you fret," she admitted. "Plus it's hard to cook when everything is still one big blur!"

Smirking at her sister, she dumped the sauce in the trash, placing the now empty pot in the sink. "At this rate, we'll be eating pasta and nothing else."

"Yuk," Phoebe said screwing up her nose.

Paige glanced around her before going to one of the cupboards and pulling out a small packet that had been hidden behind a box of cereal.

"Piper's asleep," she mumbled, trying to reason with herself, as she took a clean pot out of another cupboard.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked.

"Pre-made sauce," her sister replied, as she added some water to the mixture.

"Where'd you get that?" she questioned. "Piper will kill you if she finds out; you know how much she hates all the pre-cooked stuff."

"I know, but what she doesn't know, can't hurt her," Paige replied with a sly grin.

"Your funeral!" Phoebe joked.

"I always have one or two hidden somewhere," she explained. "Because it really isn't fair that Piper's the only one who got the cooking gene."

"True," she commented. "But also handy, because we rarely have to cook."

Laughing, Paige nodded in agreement and continued to stir the sauce.

"Yep, that definitely smells better."

Seth had retreated to the back corner of the kitchen. Staying silent he watched the witches, as they bantered and bickered over food. He had decided to wait until Chris and the girl came to him, which he knew they would. It was only a matter of time.

Hearing footsteps, all three turned to the door to see Leo entering the kitchen.

"Hey Leo, you hungry?" Paige asked.

"Sure, what you making?" he asked as he joined her at the island counter.

"Just some pasta and sauce. I think Piper's culinary skills are finally rubbing off on me," she joked, as she hid the pre-made sauce packet behind her back.

Smiling, he turned around to face Seth. "Your mother wants to talk to you."

Seth eyed him carefully, before getting up and leaving.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing," Leo explained. "Piper's just worried about him."

Seth slowly walked up the stairs trying to think of a way of avoiding this mother-son chat. It wasn't time yet to implement his plan and he had to keep up the pretence that he was actually Chris. He needed the witches on his side at the moment.

_All those years trapped in a mortal body made you soft?_ he asked himself bitterly.

He wished that the witches were dead now. But the time wasn't right, so he would have to keep pretending to be a good little witch.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he questioned Piper as he lingered in the doorway.

"Yeah," she smiled sweetly and patted the space on the bed beside her.

Barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes, he walked over and sat on the bed.

"You ok?"

"Fine," he replied, his tone a little harsh.

Deciding not to skit around the subject, she asked him bluntly. "Chris, did something happen when Seth had you in the underworld?"

"No."

Piper could tell he didn't want to be here; he was avoiding looking at her and giving brute and brisk replies.

She tried again. "You sure?"

"Yes," he said as he stood up. "Now I have some stuff to do…"

She cut him off. "I thought we were past this? Past keeping all these secrets?"

Seth remained silent. Being a bartender at P3 had helped him get to know Piper; it was the only reason he actually took the job. So he could pull off this charade. But if she started to talk about in-depth family stuff, he knew he would be caught out.

"Talk to me, please?"

He let out a heavy sigh but remained silent. He sounded like himself, Piper reasoned, but his body language was completely different. It was just little things, like how he was standing straight, whereas he normally slouched. How he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other and he had this look on his face, like he didn't care.

"Please?" she asked.

Realising she wasn't about to give up, he replied, "What about? I got thrown through a window, my soul kidnapped and almost died. But otherwise I'm fine."

"This is what I'm talking about," she tried to explain. "A lot has happened, and I'm so glad we got you back ok. But you've been acting a little strange."

"Look Piper, I'm fine," he said aggravated. He didn't noticed what he had actually said.

"Piper?" she asked in a small voice. "What happened to 'mom'?"

Realising his mistake, he tried to sound as nice as he could as he mumbled "Sorry."

Piper stood up and looked at Chris, really looking him the eye and what she found scared her. His expression was blank but his eyes betrayed him. She could see his boredom with her and the situation. There was also anger and hated in his green eyes. As she stood there, looking him in the eye, she felt like she as looking at a completely different person.

_It can't be? _She asked herself. But then again, she hadn't been a witch for almost seven years and not learned for their past mistake. She had to be sure.

"Chris, do you not remember what I told you?" she asked. "After that incident with the water demon. I told you that you didn't have to keep secrets from me anymore."

There had never been any incident with a water demon and Piper held her breath, waiting for him to tell her that.

"Yeah, I remember," Seth said. "But, like I said, I'm fine."

She took a few steps backwards, her hand flew to her mouth. "You're not Chris!"

He figured that she had been testing him, and now his cover was blown. Clapping his hands he told her in a harsh voice. "Congratulations, one point for the stupid witch."

She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. "Seth?"

"Well, not such a stupid witch, after all," he replied with an evil grin.

"Where's Chris?" she asked as she tried to control her breathing.

"Dead!" he lied and watched as his words had a desired effect.

Piper let out a small sob before she glowed red and disappeared.

Meanwhile at P3…

"You were absolutely right!" Casie declared. "I do feel better, it's a miracle!" she waved her arms about to emphasise her point and almost fell off the desk in the process.

"Oops, silly me," she giggled as she maintained her balance.

Chris rolled his eyes at her. It had seemed a good idea at the time but now he wasn't so sure.

She hiccupped and poured them both another shot of vodka. Before he could even reach for his, she had downed her own, screwing up her face as the liquid passed down her throat.

_Yeah, really not such a good idea_, he thought. Casie was completely drunk.

He had figured a drink might make her feel better. She had been really upset, understandably, and he hated seeing her like that. He had told her it always worked for him, but now thinking back he knew alcohol only had an affect while it was in your system.

He smiled slightly at the memory. How could you ever forget being drunk at fourteen and being bailed out by Darryl? _Grandpa was so mad!_

Of course a bit of Dutch courage on his part couldn't hurt either. He knew it wasn't going to be easy getting his body back. So he had offered her a drink but she had stolen the bottle out of his grasp and refused to hand it back.

He hadn't had much of the food; Casie had eaten most of it. Alcohol on a partially empty stomach meant it always went straight to the blood. So with a couple of drinks down him, he didn't really object to Casie playing bartender.

"You may not know this, but I don't really drink," she said, slurring her words a bit.

He laughed. "Really?"

"Yep," she replied smiling. "I'm your good old fashioned good girl!"

She went to pour herself another drink and noticed him smirking at her. Looking at the bottle, she laughed. "Well, not anymore!"

"Time for a change," she mumbled to herself. "Yes, definitely time for a change."

Figuring both of them had enough, he pointed to the wall space behind her. "Casie, look at that."

"What?" she asked as she swung herself round.

With her distracted, Chris grabbed the bottle away from her. He knew he could've just used his powers, or pure force but Casie was still getting used to this whole witch thing and he didn't want to freak her out. Especially in the state she was in right now. _Which is my own fault! _he reminded himself

"There's nothing there," she said, turning back to face him with a look of disappointment on her face. She went to grab the bottle and realized it had gone.

"Where'd it go?" she asked as she searched around her.

Barely keeping himself from laughing out loud, he held the bottle tightly behind his back but it didn't take her that long to notice this.

"You took it! Give it back!" she demanded, jumping off the desk but her legs gave out when she landed and she fell forward.

Chris quickly dropped the bottle and caught her before she landed on the floor.

"Whoa, you ok?" he asked as he steadied her on her feet, but she wasn't looking at him.

"The bottle broke," she stated in a sad tone, her gaze never leaving the broken glass scattered on the floor.

"It did."

"Well, I'll just have to go get another one!" she declared with wide eyes, like it was the only sensible course of action.

She stumbled off toward the door of the office bumping into a chair on the way. Snow Patrol was playing and the club was full of people. Knowing he was likely to lose her in the crowd, he orbed out and back in blocking the doorway causing she walked straight into him.

"I think we've had enough to drink, don't you?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

The effects of the alcohol were starting to take their toll on Chris. His vision was slightly blurred and he felt a bit dizzy from orbing. He slumped back against the closed door waiting for the dizziness to pass.

Casie tried to pull him forward so she could get around him but only succeeded in stumbling backwards. She grabbed Chris' arm to stop herself from falling over completely.

Once she had steadied herself she looked up at him. "Is the room supposed to spin?"

He laughed. "No, but don't worry, I'm starting to spin too!"

She whirled her head around. "Like a merry-go-round!"

"Yep," he agreed as she tried to pull him away from the door again but this time she actually fell, he grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Watch it, you could hurt yourself."

"Sorry," she leaned forward, her nose touching his chest.

With her in such close proximity, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. He could also feel the desire stirring in him. Part of him, most likely the sober part, was saying no, it wasn't right, especially since she was so drunk. But the larger, alcohol fuelled part, was saying go for it.

He looked into her eyes and realized two things; one, his arms were still wrapped around her and two, she was looking up at him longingly.

He couldn't stop himself, so he leant down and captures her lips with his, kissing her hungrily. He pulled back after a moment to gauge her reaction butshe responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I know it's a bit cheesey at the end, but i had fun writing it, so hope you had fun reading it! Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad i really wanna know! $


End file.
